Lancel à Dunkerque
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Quand Lancel Lannister se retrouve par accident dans notre monde, il n'a pour guide qu'une jeune femme un peu folle qui semble l'adorer pour une raison qui lui échappe. Avec tout cette étrangeté autour de lui, la cohabitation dans ce nouvel univers se passera-t-elle bien?
1. Préface

**Préface**

Hello les petits amis! Oui, j'ai craqué mon slip. Clairement. Je me tape mon bon gros délire et j'ai si peu honte que je le partage sur internet. Et ouais. Je dois être la soeur cachée de Viserys Targaryen.

Ce qui est mentionné dans cette fanfiction sont des choses qui touchent à ma vie privée. Il y a une partie que je peux révéler, une autre où je reste évasive, comme sur les noms de mes proches, que je n'écrirai pas ( et si certains prénoms passeraient, je ne mettrai jamais un nom de famille ). Je suis folle mais si une personne doit payer ma folie, c'est moi-même et non ma pauvre famille !

Tout est véridique ou presque : ma situation réelle est différente de celle qui sera dans cette fanfiction, parce que comme c'est pour du faux, je peux enjoliver ! La majorité des choses énoncées liées à ma vie seront vraies, comme les anecdotes etc, mais tout n'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre.

Pour Lancel, je prends celui pré-saison 5, il n'est pas encore devenu le jeune homme pieux que l'on connait.

Un gros merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de lire ce gros délire ( travaillé un minimum, quand même ) ainsi qu'à ceux qui commenteront !

Lancelement vôtre

Marina aka Lady Lancel


	2. Arrivée en terre inconnue

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : Quand Lancel Lannister se retrouve par accident dans notre monde, il n'a pour guide qu'une jeune femme un peu folle qui semble l'adorer pour une raison qui lui échappe. Avec tout cette étrangeté autour de lui, la cohabitation dans ce nouvel univers se passera-t-elle bien?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque**

 **Chapitre 1 : Arrivée en terre inconnue**

Le ciel était d'un gris sombre, la pluie battait les carreaux et des éclairs, accompagnés par le grondement du tonnerre, égayaient la charmante ville portuaire de Dunkerque, située dans le Nord de la France. Ce qui ne sembla guère déranger Marina dans son marathon de Game of Thrones. Avant le début de la saison 5 et ayant fait l'acquisition de la saison 4, elle s'était dit que cela serait bien de se faire les quatre saisons à la suite, juste pour le plaisir. Elle avait tout prévu : les coussins bien moelleux, du Docteur Pepper à outrance, de quoi grignoter allègrement ( ce qui ferait grincer des dents son médecin ), de quoi broder parce que c'était toujours chouette d'avancer un ouvrage tout en avançant dans une série. Parfaitement calée sur son canapé devant son écran cathodique, elle revoyait la scène où Tyrion Lannister entamait le chantage qu'il allait faire subir à son jeune cousin Lancel.

\- Mon pauvre bébé chevalier...

Lancel était le personnage préféré de la spectatrice et si sa présence dans une scène était toujours source de joie, elle éprouvait toujours de la peine pour lui quand il était dans de telles situations.

\- Bordel, Tyrion, je t'aime bien mais là, si je le pouvais, je te buterais !

Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir se glisser dans sa télé et aller secourir son précieux Lannister des griffes de son cousin trop intelligent pour son propre bien ! Instinctivement, ses doigts se portèrent à son collier Lancel qu'elle avait fait faire sur Etsy, un collier fait à partir d'une capsule de bouteille de couleur cuivre, avec la photo de son écuyer préféré protégée par une matière transparente et solide. Au même moment, le tonnerre gronda très fort et la télévision, ainsi que les lumières, commencèrent à grésiller.

\- Ah non hein ! Tu ne me lâches pas pendant une scène avec Lancel ! Pesta-t-elle

Un autre coup de tonnerre, suivi d'un grésillement plus long avant une brève plongée dans le noir. Et alors que sa télévision s'éteignait pour se rallumer aussitôt, après un éclair aveuglant, Marina crut alors avoir consommé trop de soda. Devant elle se tenait LE Lancel Lannister ! Le même que dans la scène qu'elle regardait ! Aucune différence, sa parfaite copie carbone ! Les mêmes habits, la même taille, tout était identique. Il avait un peu titubé avant de se rattraper à un meuble pour se stabiliser, comme s'il venait de subir un choc violent. Elle le regardait, complètement médusée. Elle avait sous ses yeux gris vert l'un des personnages qu'elle adorait, pour lequel elle vouait une dévotion et une passion rares. Même pour elle. Et comme elle l'avait écrit un jour, dans un moment de lucidité, elle se retrouvait face à lui sans savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, comment agir. Elle se contentait d'être là, à l'observer dans toute sa splendeur. Avant de remarquer son air parfaitement sonné. Là, son instinct reprit le dessus.

\- Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Cela lui faisait très étrange de parler à un être issu de la littérature porté ensuite sur petit écran et sa question était clichée au possible, elle en avait bien conscience.

\- Mince, il ne parle peut-être pas ma langue... Ca serait normal, la série est en anglais normalement... Bon, c'est pas un problème, j'suis considérée comme bilingue au niveau européen mais... Pensa-t-elle

Entendant une voix féminine, Lancel tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Il se trouva alors dans un endroit étrange et parfaitement inconnu. Un cube gris émettait des images mouvantes et produisait des sons. La décoration des lieux, les meubles, les lustres qui brillaient sans bougies... Et puis, sans doute la maîtresse de maison, qui le détaillait du regard, avec un air de surprise mais aussi... d'émotion ? Pourquoi était-elle émue ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas ! Pourtant, elle semblait l'avoir reconnu. Il prit le temps de l'étudier un peu. Elle était nettement plus petite que lui, elle devait sans doute lui arriver à l'épaule ou à peine au-dessus. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs blonds teints, cela se voyait, une racine d'un blond cendré se fondait avec la masse plus claire. Elle ne portait aucun maquillage, ce qui laissait voir quelques imperfections discrètes sur sa peau très claire. Elle était assez rondelette, elle avait de bonnes cuisses et malgré une espèce de chemise ample à manches courtes qui portait le symbole et la devise de la maison Stark, il pouvait deviner un petit ventre qui n'était pas du à un heureux événement. Ses bras étaient parsemés de grains de beauté d'un marron fort clair également. Il remarqua aussi ses ongles rongés et non vernis. Il se demanda un instant si son poids et ses ongles étaient liés ensemble par l'angoisse. Avant de se rappeler que lui aussi, ses ongles avaient morflé à cause du même traitement, débuté à cause du même mal sauf que lui avait gardé son appétit de moineau. La demoiselle aimait peut-être tout simplement la nourriture et voyant cette espèce de pantalon qui moulait ses jambes, elle ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes avec son apparence. Ses pieds étaient nus, mais une paire de chaussons, tout aussi étrange que le reste, était non loin d'elle. Elle portait à son cou un collier court avec... Son portrait ? C'était officiel, elle le connaissait mais lui non. Par chance, elle semblait parler le même langage que lui, avec un léger accent certes, mais il la comprenait. Elle avait l'air sincère dans son inquiétude pour lui. Ouf. Il était tombé sur une personne étrange mais qui n'était pas cruelle.

\- Je... Ca va. Je vais bien.

A la vérité, il se sentait encore secoué et la tête lui tournait en plus de lui faire mal. Il avait du se heurter le crâne en tombant. Il entendit ensuite la jeune femme lui proposer de s'asseoir sur cette chose noire et sombre qui ressemblait aux sofas de chez lui. Il accepta bien volontiers. C'était froid, la matière lui était inconnue mais c'était confortable. Et il devait y avoir un mécanisme pour en faire un lit ou autre car, en se penchant, il remarqua que le dossier s'abaissait avec le poids de son dos pour lever ses jambes et le mettre en position allongé. Surpris, il se redressa aussitôt. Tout était mélangé dans son esprit. Il discutait avec Tyrion puis il y avait eu comme un grondement d'orage qui les avait coupés. Il s'était senti attiré par l'arrière, dans le noir presque total. Il se rappelait aussi la voix soudainement paniquée de son cousin qui l'appelait. Peut-être l'avait-il rêvé ? Après tout, il était en train de le menacer de mort aux mains d'un roi fou... Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé d'être loin de toute cette machination qui se montait autour de lui, qui allait le bouffer littéralement car bien trop grande pour lui, ou inquiet d'être sur une terre dont il ne savait rien et dans la demeure d'une jeune femme anonyme. Son tic revint, celui de poser son pouce et son index sur chaque côté de la base de son nez.

Marina l'observait en silence. Il avait l'air fatigué. Mais surtout, il était exactement comme elle se l'était imaginé, comme elle l'avait rêvé chaque nuit : Lancel était un jeune homme enfant, qui avait du grandir trop vite et cela se passait bien mal. Elle avait vraiment mal au cœur pour lui. Discrètement, elle se mordit un coin de la lèvre pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. La douleur lui fit comprendre que le Lannister cher à son cœur était bien dans son petit appartement.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Lui proposa-t-elle après un moment de silence

Il la regarda, comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle était là. Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur compte tenu des circonstances.

\- Merci.

Elle lui apporta un grand verre d'eau bien fraîche. Il la remercia d'un faible sourire avant d'avaler le contenu d'un trait. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était assoiffé. Puis, il se dit que, vu que la demoiselle semblait coopérative, il pouvait toujours lui poser des questions sans se faire rabrouer.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Marina. Lui répondit-elle avant de lui préciser son nom de famille

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Chez moi.

Lancel se retint de lui sortir une pique irritée. Elle n'avait pas tort et en plus, s'il se la mettait à dos, il pouvait être mis dehors. Il serait bien avancé alors.

\- Plus précisément ?

\- A Dunkerque, en France. Le nord du pays.

Voyant son incompréhension, elle mentionna une terre nommée Europe. Il était perdu. Génial. Comment rentrer chez lui ? Et par les Sept, où diable était-il ?! En quelle année ?! Il respira un bon coup pour se calmer.

\- Tyrion t'a vu te volatiliser. Je ne suis pas important à ses yeux mais je reste un Lannister, ils lanceront des recherches pour moi... Mais... OncleTywin l'a fait pour Oncle Gerion et on ne l'a jamais retrouvé... Je ne veux pas rester coincé ici...

La propriétaire des lieux voyait toute une gamme d'émotion passer sur le visage de son idole et elle se retenait de l'enlacer pour un gros câlin consolateur et limite maternel, un comble pour celle qui se vouait à une vie de nullipare. Parce que, dans le fond, elle avait une réserve timide et Lancel ne la connaissait pas. Il pouvait la rejeter, par pudeur ou par peur, ce qui serait parfaitement compréhensible. Elle passerait de la fille étrange mais charitable à la fille dérangée. Mais que faire ? Que dire ? Elle préférait être maladroite qu'ingrate mais elle était impuissante.

\- Au fait... Je m'appelle Lancel. Lancel Lannister. Lui lâcha-t-il après un silence douloureux. Mais vous le saviez déjà, je suppose, quand je vois votre pendentif.

\- Enchantée, Lancel. Je le savais mais j'aime les présentations. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire

Il ignorait si c'était la fatigue ou l'impression d'être malade suite à un moyen de transport houleux, cependant il ne put retenir un léger rire. Okay, la fille était bizarre mais elle était amusante. Ce qui ne le sortait pas pour autant de la mouise dans laquelle il se noyait.

\- Je suppose que vous ne savez pas comment je peux rentrer chez moi.

\- Si je le savais, il y a déjà longtemps que je serais venue coller un pain à ce putain de roi ivrogne, Robert ou pas Robert. Merde, on ne traite pas son écuyer comme ça !

Lancel tomba des nues avec ces mots. Elle connaissait son passé. Son histoire. Ce qui semblait logique dans le fond, vu qu'elle le connaissait déjà d'apparence et de nom. Mais il sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Quelqu'un voulait le défendre. Le protéger. L'aider. Quelqu'un était de son côté et ce, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Et cela le touchait au plus profond de son être. Quelqu'un l'avait compris. Il sut alors qu'il était peut-être ailleurs, mais il était en sécurité.

Il avait une alliée.

 **A suivre**


	3. Découverte de la vie moderne

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : Quand Lancel Lannister se retrouve par accident dans notre monde, il n'a pour guide qu'une jeune femme un peu folle qui semble l'adorer pour une raison qui lui échappe. Avec tout cette étrangeté autour de lui, la cohabitation dans ce nouvel univers se passera-t-elle bien?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque**

 **Chapitre 2 : Découverte de la vie moderne**

Ce furent les dix coups de cloche matinaux sonnant dans le vent qui réveillèrent Lancel. Ouvrant les yeux, il redécouvrit son nouvel espace. Marina avait une chambre d'amis, ayant eu une colocataire auparavant. Et vu qu'il était avec elle désormais, cette chambre était la sienne, le temps qu'il retrouve sa terre natale. Encore une fois, tout était très différent. La structure des meubles, la décoration, les matières... Le jeune homme ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était fonctionnel, le lit était très confortable, il avait eu chaud toute la nuit dans des draps tout doux. Son regard n'était pas habitué, et cela prendrait du temps. Tout comme il lui faudrait du temps pour ne plus être surpris de voir ce nouvel environnement chaque matin.

\- Je n'ai donc pas rêvé... Pensa-t-il tristement

Les chantages de Tyrion et la froideur de Cersei ne lui manqueraient pas. Mais il pensait à ses parents, à ses frères et à sa sœur. Eux, ils auraient sincèrement peur de l'avoir perdu à jamais. Il pouvait voir sa mère se tuer en prières pour qu'il lui revienne, son père perdre le sommeil en passant nuit blanche sur nuit blanche pour lancer des opérations pour le retrouver.

\- N'y pense pas trop... Tu vas te rendre fou...

Il décida de se lever, il n'aimait pas traîner dans son lit quand il était réveillé. Il ouvrit les rideaux, il y avait un grand soleil pour éclairer les environs. Les gens marchaient dans la rue, certains promenaient leurs chiens, des espèces d'attelages sans chevaux passaient régulièrement sur une route grise. Il quitta la pièce, longea un court couloir pour pénétrer dans ce qu'il supposait être la salle de réception, là où il y avait l'étrange cube gris aux images mouvantes. A côté se trouvait la cuisine, ainsi qu'un autre cube, tout aussi étrange, blanc dans lequel il voyait des habits tourner.

\- Bonjour Lancel ! Bien dormi ? Lança la voix joyeuse de son hôtesse

Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Elle avait les mains trempées, il l'avait trouvée en train de faire la vaisselle.

\- Bonjour. Oui, j'ai très bien dormi, merci. Avez-vous donné congé à vos gens ? Demanda-t-il

Il la vit réfléchir quelques secondes, le temps sans doute qu'elle traduise ses mots dans son langage.

\- Mes gens ? Ah ! Non, je n'ai pas de domestique. La cuisine, le ménage, la vaisselle, le linge, je fais tout moi-même. C'est comme ça que les gens font ici. La domesticité comme celle de Westeros n'existe quasiment plus ici. Bien sûr, on peut engager des gens d'entretien mais il faut avoir les moyens.

\- Vous faites tout toute seule ?!

\- Quand on vit seule ou avec un colocataire, il n'y a pas tant de travail que ça.

Le cube gris émettait des sons, Lancel entendit évoquer un certain président de la république.

\- Le président, est-ce votre roi ?

\- Pas vraiment. C'est lui qui dirige le pays mais contrairement aux rois qui reçoivent la charge de l'état de manière héréditaire, le président est élu pour cinq ans par le peuple. Ce n'est pas une monarchie ici, c'est une démocratie.

Elle le vit pâlir d'un coup. Lui qui était né dans une monarchie, l'idée que le peuple choisisse son chef devait lui être difficile à avaler.

\- Mais comment le peuple pourrait-il savoir ce qui est bon pour lui ? Il n'a aucune éducation. Répliqua le jeune homme

Cela serait venu de quelqu'un d'autre, Marina l'aurait pris comme une pique snobinarde. Mais venant de Lancel, elle savait que c'était une question sincère. Encore une fois, le contexte, toujours ce fameux contexte, qui individualisait chaque situation.

\- Ici, tout le monde naît libre, les hommes sont égaux en droit. La loi veut que tous les enfants aillent à l'école jusque l'âge de 16 ans minimum. On nous apprend le français, des langues étrangères, les mathématiques, l'histoire, la géographie, les sciences... La liste est longue. Nous sommes des paysans, mais des paysans lettrés. Plaisanta-t-elle

Elle le vit se dérider un peu. Elle lui proposa donc de manger un morceau. Lancel opta pour le plus simple, un peu de pain avec de l'eau. Marina trouvait cela un peu triste mais elle se mit à sa place, il était nouveau, il ne connaissait rien de ce monde. Le jour viendrait où il mangerait du Nutella à la petite cuillère et où il se ferait des cures de Nesquick, mais il fallait attendre un peu.

\- Par contre... Commença-t-il l'air clairement gêné. Je... Je n'ai pas trouvé les...

\- Les ?

\- Les latrines.

\- Bon dieu, mais ça devrait pas être permis d'être si adorable ! Pensa Marina avant de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de latrines chez eux mais des toilettes.

Elle le laissa finir de manger tranquillement avant de lui montrer l'endroit et de lui expliquer comment se servir de l'engin, car vu sa tête, il devait se demander si c'était une fusion entre une chaise percée et un bureau. Elle en profita dans le même temps pour lui présenter la salle de bain, se doutant qu'il souhaiterait se rafraîchir un peu après. Elle se doutait qu'il était familier avec le bain, mais la douche était une nouvelle inconnue à maîtriser, ainsi que le système d'eau courante et certains produits. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs préparé plusieurs serviettes et des gants de toilette. Là aussi, elle préféra demeurer vague. Elle ne voulait pas l'assommer avec des tsunamis de détails, elle préférait y aller petit à petit, afin qu'il maîtrise cette nouvelle vie à son rythme. Elle le laissa se familiariser avec les lieux, lui disant qu'au besoin, il avait juste à l'appeler. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il ressortait. Elle fut étonnée, tout était en ordre.

\- Il a peut-être peur que je ne le laisse dehors s'il agit mal...

La voix du chevalier la tira de sa réflexion.

\- Par contre, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il y avait une boîte d'allumettes dans les toilettes.

\- Pour désodoriser. Tu craques une allumette, tu la laisses brûler un peu puis tu l'éteins, la fumée dégagée enlève les mauvaises odeurs. C'est plus écologique que les aérosols.

Marina se rendit compte alors qu'elle venait de le tutoyer. Confuse, elle s'excusa.

\- Si on doit rester ensemble un moment, autant passer au tu, cela serait plus pratique... Suggéra Lancel

\- Entendu.

Midi arriva vite et Marina s'attela à la cuisine pour faire le déjeuner. Elle se demanda ce qui serait idéal pour Lancel. Elle n'avait qu'une très vague idée ce que l'on mangeait à Westeros. Elle opta pour le plus simple : un plat de pâtes. Des pâtes au thon tiens. C'était toujours bon et relativement équilibré. Elle pouvait sentir le regard du jeune homme l'observer, étudiant encore et toujours pour mieux s'imprégner de la vie moderne qu'on lui offrait. Puis il vit un rectangle gris avec de nombreux boutons de couleurs différentes. Certains étaient annotés, d'autres numérotés. Il appuya sur un bouton, par curiosité. Il vit alors un chiffre s'afficher sur la petite boîte noire au-dessus du cube gris et il y avait un petit laps de temps pour en entrer un second voire un troisième. Il tenta alors une seconde entrée et il tomba sur une « chaîne », comme il l'avait entendu un peu avant, nommée 6ter. Il regarda d'un œil dubitatif la série qu'on lui proposait : la vie d'une famille de paysans dans une autre époque, avec une peste blonde prénommée Nelly qui lui rappelait affreusement son petit cousin Joffrey avec ses jérémiades. Soudain, une musique sortant de nulle part le fit sursauter. Il reconnut l'air : Les Pluies de Castamere. L'hymne des Lannister, celui qui faisait en sorte que les gens s'oublient et s'urinent dessus de peur. On l'avait donc retrouvé ? La musique était un signal ? Oh, il fallait absolument qu'il empêche les soldats de faire du mal à Marina, elle l'avait aidé ! Il regarda dehors mais hormis un homme avec des lettres à la main, sortant d'un attelage jaune sans cheval, qui semblait remplacer les corbeaux voyageurs sur cette terre, il ne vit rien. Marina s'approcha alors et pris un rectangle gris qui tenait dans la paume d'une main. Elle appuya sur un bouton et se mit à parler seule. Seule ? Non, il lui semblait percevoir la voix d'un jeune homme à travers cette étrange machine.

\- Oui, bien sûr que tu peux passer ! Oui, ramène-le. A toute !

Elle appuya sur un autre bouton et retourna à la cuisine. Lancel se sentit honteux et il était content qu'elle n'ait pas vu sa réaction. Elle semblait patiente et ouverte d'esprit mais même le plus patient des êtres vivants pouvait perdre, l'espace d'un instant, cette vertu.

\- Le repas est prêt. Lui dit-elle peu après

Ils s'installèrent. Comme elle s'y attendait, Lancel ne semblait pas connaître les pâtes, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de goûter sans émettre d'avis auparavant.

\- Le pauvre, il doit vraiment avoir faim. Quand on a faim, on mange, qu'on aime ou non. Et je suis loin d'être la meilleure des cuisinières. Pensa la jeune femme en commençant sa dégustation

Cependant, elle ne vit aucun signe de dégoût sur le visage de son invité. C'était encourageant. Le déjeuner se déroula dans le silence, uniquement perturbé par les élucubrations de Charles Ingalls. Et pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, Marina invita Lancel à fouiller un peu l'appartement, afin qu'il découvre d'autres objets, qu'il se familiarise un peu plus avec son nouvel univers. Du coin de l'oeil, elle l'observait avec son aspirateur. Il en regardait les détails, se demandant sûrement à quoi cela pouvait servir.

\- Il a l'esprit vif. Songea-t-elle alors qu'il comprit en quelques secondes que le fil qu'il venait de tirer pouvait être imbriqué dans une prise électrique.

Il appuya sur la touche de démarrage et eut un sursaut quand il entendit la machine démarrer bruyamment. Il l'arrêta aussitôt et Marina ne put réprimer un petit rire.

\- C'est un aspirateur. Ca sert à nettoyer. Cela avale et stocke dans un sac changeable les poussières et autres particules sur les sols et les surfaces dures. Ca permet de nettoyer rapidement. Expliqua-t-elle

\- Je vais en rester au chiffon, je crois...

Elle rangea l'appareil. Une heure après, on sonnait à sa porte. Entra alors un jeune homme qui dépassait Marina d'une bonne tête. Tout de noir vêtu, une paire de lunettes à branches rouges sur le nez, il avait des cheveux sombres lui arrivant aux épaules. Il avait des yeux noisettes, la peau encore boutonneuse, le sourcil noir. A ses côtés, un labrador sable, presque roux, déjà âgé vu sa tête et sa truffe, commençait à s'agiter en voyant la jeune femme, à chercher ses caresses et à lui lécher les mains dans la plus grande joie. Lancel la regarda s'extasier face à l'animal, qu'elle semblait adorer, de loin. Il avait peur des chiens. Quand il était encore petit, vers quatre ou cinq ans, il avait été mordu par l'un des chiens de son père. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il l'avait approché de la même manière dont il approchait les autres, manière enseignée par son père lui-même, et il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème. Bien entendu, Kevan avait fait en sorte que plus jamais l'animal ne l'importune mais le mal était fait, Lancel n'approcha plus aucun chien. Mais manque de chance, l'animal vint à ses pieds et commença à le renifler. Marina remarqua alors qu'il s'était raidi.

\- Théo, doucement avec Lancel !

L'animal leva la tête vers le jeune homme et lui donna un grand coup de langue sur la main, se collant à lui.

\- Théo ne mord pas mais il est collant. Les affres d'être croisé avec un golden retriever.

Timidement, il posa sa main sur la tête du chien et la gratta un peu, pour le plus grand plaisir de la bête qui, une fois son câlin obtenu, s'en alla se coucher dans un coin sans demander son reste.

\- Bonjour. Dit le visiteur au chevalier

\- Sam, je te présente Lancel, mon nouveau colocataire. Lancel, mon petit frère, Samuel.

Le frère cadet de Marina lui tendit la main, Lancel la serra. Si il eut un drôle de regard en voyant ses habits, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Je savais pas que t'avais retrouvé un coloc. Dit-il à son aînée

\- Ca a été assez rapide. J'avais déjà des contacts avec Lancel mais suite à des problèmes chez lui, son arrivée a été... Précipitée. Il est arrivé hier, sans bagages.

\- Ah. J'imagine déjà les réaction de Pépé, de Mémé et de Mamie ! Ouhya, vivre en colocation avec un homme, t'as pas peur mon fieu ?

La jeune femme eut un rire.

\- Merci aussi pour le coup de main.

Il désigna un sac contenant des vêtements. Ils étaient encore en bon état, mais il ne devait plus les porter, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient trop petits ou qu'ils ne lui plaisaient plus. Sa sœur devait connaître des lieux où s'en défaire, d'où sa venue, avec le chien pour lui faire sa ballade en même temps.

\- J'y pense. A la base, c'était pour Emmaüs mais si ton pote n'a rien à se mettre, il peut les prendre si ça l'intéresse. Moi, tant que ça aide quelqu'un et que ça vide mon armoire... Maman arrêtera enfin de me faire chier avec son tri !

\- Merci infiniment... Dit timidement Lancel

Le frère de Marina resta une petite heure et ne posa aucune question à propos de Lancel. Il devait sans doute juger que cela était les affaires de sa sœur et qu'elle était bien assez grande pour faire ses choix. Il repartit avec un chien qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de partir. Marina ouvrit le sac donné par son frère. Il y avait plusieurs jeans, quelques boxers, des chemises et des T-Shirts. Elle jaugea Lancel vite fait. Son frère était aussi grand que lui et ils avaient à peu près la même carrure. Elle se sentit soulagée. Lancel ne serait pas cul nul. Non pas que cela la dérangerait, elle avait vu l'extrême-bas de son dos dans la saison 1 mais c'était une question de dignité.

\- Cela faisait presque douze ans que je n'avais plus caressé un chien... Avoua le jeune homme

\- Et Théo n'est pas exactement petit. Ajouta-t-elle

\- Mais il est gentil. Ton frère aussi. Il ne me connaît pas et il m'offre des vêtements.

\- Comme il l'a dit, ça l'arrange aussi. Ne t'embête pas avec ça.

Le reste de la journée demeura sans événement majeur, pourtant, Lancel se sentait fatigué. Aussi, quand il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Et quand Marina s'en alla elle-aussi rejoindre les bras de Morphée, elle l'observa dormir un moment et sourit, le voyant aussi paisible. Elle ferma sa porte doucement et regagna son lit.

 **A Suivre**


	4. Mission courses

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : Quand Lancel Lannister se retrouve par accident dans notre monde, il n'a pour guide qu'une jeune femme un peu folle qui semble l'adorer pour une raison qui lui échappe. Avec tout cette étrangeté autour de lui, la cohabitation dans ce nouvel univers se passera-t-elle bien?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque**

 **Chapitre 3 : Mission courses et philosophie de comptoir**

Il était encore très tôt quand Marina se leva ce matin-là. Dans son pyjama brun et ample, le haut décoré d'un chien avec une tasse de café ainsi que d'une phrase humoristique, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore plein de sommeil, elle eut la surprise de voir Lancel dans le salon, habillé avec des vêtements donnés par son frère. Il portait un t-shirt orange avec des inscriptions imprimées en imitation tag de rue, un jean noir dans lequel il devait flotter un peu vu la largeur des jambes. Si elle ne le vit pas, elle se douta qu'il avait également un dessous ayant appartenu autrefois à son cadet. Il lisait tranquillement sur le canapé, en silence, comme s'il avait peur de vivre dans cet endroit qu'il ne considérait pas vraiment comme une maison. Pas comme sa maison. Preuve en était, rien n'était dérangé, il n'avait même pas allumé la télévision, alors qu'il savait comment l'utiliser désormais et qu'il semblait être fasciné par le spectacle qu'elle offrait, même si elle lui avait expliqué de manière très simplifiée comment des gens avaient pu « rentrer dans l'écran ». Il n'avait même pas osé prendre un verre dans le placard pour se servir un verre d'eau. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur, mal au cœur pour lui.

\- Bonjour. Lui dit-elle gentiment

Il leva la tête du magazine de la pharmacie du coin au son de sa voix et lui retourna ses mots. Avant que son estomac ne commence à gargouiller. Souriante, Marina lui dit de la suivre et ils prirent le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

\- Je vais devoir faire les courses aujourd'hui, sinon nous n'aurions rien à manger pour ce weekend. Dit-elle

\- Tu fais des courses hippiques pour déterminer quel cheval tu vas abattre ?

Elle le regarda interloquée avant de comprendre.

\- Non, faire les courses ici signifie aller chercher la nourriture et les vivres dans des supermarchés ou des commerces de proximité, comme le boulanger, le boucher...

\- Oh.

Elle le vit baisser le regard, un peu honteux, comme s'il s'en voulait de ne pas déjà maîtriser cet environnement nouveau en à peine quelques jours, comme Tyrion ou Jaime l'auraient fait, ou tout du moins, ils auraient fait semblant pour garder la face.

\- Lancel, c'est normal. C'est encore tout frais. Et pour un nouveau dans le XXIeme siècle, je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien. L'encouragea-t-elle

Il la regarda alors comme si elle venait de lui dire des mots divins. On croyait en lui, on l'encourageait et cela lui faisait bizarre. Personne n'avait fait ça depuis son départ de son château familial de l'Ouest du continent de Westeros pour la capitale. Mais elle, une parfaite inconnue qu'il découvrait au fil des jours, se montrait patiente et compréhensive.

\- Tu verras, tu comprendras mieux le concept quand tu le verras. Ajouta-t-elle

\- Tu m'emmènes ?! S'étonna-t-il

\- Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul comme un malheureux. Et puis, tu me diras ce que tu aimes comme nourriture. Et après, si tu veux, on pourra t'acheter plus de vêtements et de chaussures. Tu mérites d'avoir des choses neuves à toi. Sourit-elle

Son enthousiasme était presque communicatif mais une chose le minait tout de même. Il savait que Marina n'avait pas beaucoup de moyens financiers. Il l'avait compris dès qu'elle lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle n'avait pas de domestiques. Il était un poids pour elle. Il avait bien quelques pièces sur lui mais la monnaie était différente ici. Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait fait que l'embêter. Il l'avait vu rédiger papier sur papier pour l'administration du pays afin de déclarer qu'il était là, afin d'être dans la légalité. Évidemment, la nouvelle qu'elle vivait avec un homme avait fait le tour de sa famille et ses grands-parents paternels, très inquiets car de nature angoissés et protecteurs, avaient appelé et elle avait bien passé une heure à les rassurer, à leur expliquer que non, il ne lui avait pas menti et non, il n'appellerait pas des amis pour la violer à plusieurs dans sa cave. Elle devait lui expliquer presque chaque détail qu'ils croisaient parce qu'il ne connaissait rien. Et désormais, il allait en plus être un poids financier car il était une bouche à nourrir, un corps à vêtir. L'idée de trouver un travail pour l'aider lui avait traversé l'esprit mais quand il avait regardé les offres dans les journaux, il s'était aperçu que jamais il ne pourrait entrer dans la vie active. Aucune expérience. Aucun diplôme de cette terre. Il n'en comprenait pas les intitulés d'ailleurs. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, grâce à ce Monsieur Pujadas qui parlait dans la télévision, travailler sans être déclaré était illégal. Il était condamné à être le boulet attaché aux pieds de la seule personne qui lui voulait du bien depuis des lustres, condamné à la faire se noyer et à l'observer, engloutie. C'était peut-être pour ça que Robert, que Cersei, que Tyrion étaient désagréables avec lui. Parce qu'ils savaient que s'ils s'attachaient à lui, ils étaient condamnés.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

La voix de Marina le ramena à la réalité. Elle le regardait, inquiète. Il avait dû être plongé dans sa réflexion pendant trop longtemps.

\- Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire et on se connaît à peine, mais tu peux tout me dire. Si tu savais le nombre de secrets que je garde ! Je pourrais faire concurrence à Varys ! Plaisanta-t-elle

\- Cela fait trois jours qu'on se connaît et tu me connais déjà mieux que certains des miens. Déclara-t-il sérieux avant d'ajouter que cela le tuait.

\- Te tue ?

\- Tu es juste... Tellement ouverte ! Si patiente ! Et tu me comprends mieux que personne ! Même mes parents, avec qui pourtant je m'entends très bien, n'ont pas ce degré de compréhension ! Pourtant, je ne suis qu'un boulet. Un boulet incapable et handicapant.

Marina pouvait voir à son regard à quel point cela le troublait, presque autant que cela le touchait. Mais elle n'avait pas aimé qu'il se qualifie aussi négativement.

\- Tu n'as jamais été, tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais un boulet pour moi. Pour moi, je vis un rêve éveillé ! Cela fait presque deux ans que je rêve de toi non-stop et tu débarques de ma télévision un soir d'orage ! C'était comme si j'avais prié les Sept et qu'ils m'avaient fait le plus beau des cadeaux ! Je peux comprendre que tu te sentes gêné. Je le serais aussi à ta place. Mais si je te propose tout cela, c'est que je le peux. Je serai même prête à manger des pâtes et des œufs tous les jours si ça pouvait faire en sorte que tu aies ce qu'il faut pour vivre. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. C'est certes plus facile quand on en a. Mais je préfère en avoir moins et en profiter, être heureuse avec ce que j'ai, plutôt que d'en avoir plus mais d'être malade ou malheureuse à cause de ce que je dois faire pour l'obtenir. Et pour ce qui est d'être patiente et compréhensive, j'essaye de me mettre à ta place. Tout est différent, nouveau, c'est limite si tu n'étais pas un nouveau-né dans ce monde. Ne te casse pas trop la tête avec tout ça.

\- C'est une jolie philosophie. Même si mon oncle te rirait au nez.

\- Je ferais rire Tywin Lannister ?! Oh, la méga classe quoi !

Face à son enthousiasme presque enfantin et innocent, Lancel ne put réprimer un rire. Le duo finit de prendre le petit-déjeuner puis se prépara à partir. En bas de l'immeuble, le jeune homme suivit sa colocataire jusqu'à un attelage sans cheval qui semblait lui appartenir. Le mot Twingo était inscrit dessus. L'attelage était petit, de couleur verte. Il se souvint avoir vu une version miniature de cet objet dans le salon de Marina, cadeau de son père pour la blague apparemment.

\- C'est une voiture. C'est un peu comme les carrosses chez toi sauf que cela fonctionne avec de l'essence. D'ailleurs, on détermine la puissance de ces engins et de leurs moteurs en parlant de chevaux. Expliqua-t-elle

Il acquiesça, se jurant d'essayer de trouver grâce à la télévision une espèce de cours où il pourrait en apprendre plus. Elle ouvrit les portes et lui montra le siège à droite de celui où il y avait des pédales et une espèce de cercle que l'on pouvait bouger. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle lui indiqua une espèce de corde plate, longue et fine dotée d'une boucle en métal. Apparemment, c'était pour sa protection. Elle le prévint aussi que les voitures pouvaient rouler vite. Elle inséra une clé dans une fente, la tourna et la machine fit alors un drôle de bruit et il sentait comme des fourmillements sous lui. Peu après, la machine que contrôlait Marina avançait. Il pouvait voir défiler sous ses yeux, à vive allure, les paysages urbains de la ville de Dunkerque. C'était surprenant mais pas désagréable, c'était comme s'il était sur un cheval, sans le vent dans ses cheveux . Puis ils empruntèrent ce qui s'appelait l'autoroute et se retrouvèrent en face d'un grand immeuble avec l'enseigne Auchan. Marina prit un caddie, Lancel se proposa de le pousser à sa place. Il n'y connaissait peut-être rien en monde moderne mais il savait que cela n'était pas galant de laisser une femme travailler alors que lui, un homme qui vivait avec elle, était là à se tourner les pouces ! La jeune femme semblait bien connaître les lieux et elle avait une liste avec ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle semblait adorer le fromage de chèvre et le maïs car elle en prit une bonne quantité. Il y eut aussi des produits d'hygiène. Il vit d'ailleurs un petit paquet bleu mais réservé aux femmes. Il ne poussa pas l'enquête plus loin, par pudeur. Sous peu, le caddie se remplit. Ils passèrent aussi dans des allées pleines de vêtements et de chaussures. Lancel avait appris qu'il existait des endroits où cela était moins cher, mais d'occasion. Cependant, avec sa situation, l'occasion était ce qu'il lui fallait. Il pouvait partir le lendemain comme l'année suivante. Il ne voulait pas peser trop lourd dans la bourse de celle qui veillait sur lui. Néanmoins, elle insista pour lui prendre des chaussettes, des dessous mais surtout, des chaussures. Hormis ses bottes, il n'avait aucun soulier. Et s'il avait caché les jambes de ses bottes avec le pantalon, un jean comme cela se disait ici, il admettait que cela pouvait être un peu bizarre visuellement s'il voulait s'intégrer. Il trouva une paire de baskets en toile noire simple. Marina lui prit également des pantoufles. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les caisses pour payer leur dette, ils passèrent dans le rayon des confitures. Du coin de l'oeil, Marina remarqua que son compagnon s'était arrêté pour observer un pot.

\- Tu aimes la confiture d'orange ?

\- C'est ma préférée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait ici...

Souriant un peu, elle en prit deux pots.

\- Alors hop, dans le caddie ! Si tu aimes ça, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu n'en aies pas ! Et deux pots, parce que quand on aime, bah on a tendance à en manger en masse. Pourquoi sommes-nous si faibles face aux bonnes choses qui font grossir ?

Une telle expression l'étonna. Il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas de problème avec son corps. Elle vit son visage interrogatif.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je me trouve jolie. Même plus que jolie. Mon image de moi va très bien. C'est juste que la santé, c'est important.

Ils payèrent leurs courses et rentrèrent chez eux. Oui, Lancel osait penser « chez eux ». Un foyer, une maison, était un endroit où l'on se sentait bien, où l'on se sentait libre et aimé, où l'on se sentait soi. Castral Roc avait été sa maison. Port-Réal avait été un cauchemar. Le petit appartement de Marina était l'endroit où, comme jadis dans l'ouest de Westeros, Lancel n'était plus un Lannister. Il était lui. Juste Lancel. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, l'idée de devoir sans doute retourner dans son pays un jour l'attrista et l'angoissa au plus haut point.

 **A SUIVRE**


	5. Gastro et Amitié

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : Quand Lancel Lannister se retrouve par accident dans notre monde, il n'a pour guide qu'une jeune femme un peu folle qui semble l'adorer pour une raison qui lui échappe. Avec tout cette étrangeté autour de lui, la cohabitation dans ce nouvel univers se passera-t-elle bien?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque**

 **Chapitre 4 : Gastro et Amitié**

Lancel avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Il avait été réveillé par une douleur intense et fulgurante dans le ventre. Il s'était levé, était allé aux latrines, ou les toilettes comme Marina les appelait, cela allait mieux et il était reparti se coucher. Mais la douleur revint presque aussitôt dès qu'il regagna son lit tiède. S'il ne se releva pas de suite, sa nuit fut néanmoins entrecoupée par ses douleurs intestinales et ne finit par s'endormir vraiment que sur le coup de quatre heures du matin. Quand il se leva, il était presque onze heures passées. C'était un dimanche et d'après ce que Marina lui avait dit, dormir tard un dimanche matin n'était pas grave du tout, le dimanche étant un jour chômé dans son pays. Tout, ou presque, était fermé. Il retrouva la jeune femme, habillé d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un haut... Une marinière ? C'était comme ça que ce maillot à rayures blanches et noires était appelé dans les vieux livres souples qui étaient aux latrines ? Les genoux remontés près de sa poitrine, ses pieds nus touchant le cuir noir de son canapé, les cheveux humides séchant naturellement avec la température ambiante, elle zappait de chaîne en chaîne à la recherche d'une émission à sa convenance.

\- Bonjour... Murmura-t-il faiblement

\- Bonjour ! Lui lança-t-elle gaiement, comme à son habitude, avant que son visage jovial ne se ferme et ne se voile du drap de l'inquiétude

Il avait vu son reflet très vite fait dans un miroir et il comprenait sa réaction, il devait faire pitié. Il avait le teint blême, les yeux fatigués et tout dans son image renvoyée dans ses pupilles vertes évoquait la lassitude et l'inconfort.

\- Oh, tu as une toute petite mine... Tu es malade ? S'enquit-elle immédiatement

\- Ce n'est rien. Répondit-il immédiatement, trop vite au goût de la demoiselle d'ailleurs

Elle se leva et voulut poser sa main sur son front mais au moment où elle allait le toucher, il eut un réflexe défensif, en baissant la tête dans ses épaules et en fermant les yeux. Quand il rouvrit les yeux une seconde plus tard, il pouvait voir l'expression de surprise sur le visage de sa bienfaitrice.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas cru que je voulais te frapper ?! Demanda-t-elle horrifiée

Il baissa le regard, honteux. Il avait encore une fois gaffé. Robert avait peut-être partiellement raison, paix à son âme. Il s'était trompé en disant qu'il n'avait qu'un testicule mais il avait vu juste en disant qu'il n'avait pas de cerveau.

\- Lancel ? Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal volontairement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça.

\- J'ai bien vu que c'était un réflexe. Ca veut donc dire que quelqu'un t'a frappé par le passé. Qui ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

\- Parce que comme ça, une fois que je sais comment aller à Westeros, j'irai lui foutre une beigne ! Je n'en ai pas l'air et j'ai arrêté cette année mais j'ai près de dix ans de self-défense dans les jambes. Je sais donner un bon coup de poing qui fait bien mal.

\- Il est mort...

\- Eh bien, comme dirait Boris Vian, j'irai cracher sur sa tombe !

\- Tu serais jetée au cachot. Cracher sur la tombe d'un roi, c'est un crime de lèse-majesté.

Marina comprit. Robert. Elle savait que le roi décédé n'avait que peu de patience et de respect pour son jeune écuyer mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il oserait frapper un enfant suffisamment jeune pour être le sien.

\- M'enfin, dans le même temps, ça l'a pas emmerdé de gifler sa femme devant son meilleur pote à moitié shooté au lait de pavot... Pensa-t-elle

Sa réflexion fut coupée par Lancel qui lui expliqua qu'il l'avait mérité, après tout, il était le plus maladroit, le plus inefficace des écuyers et cela n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois. Robert ne s'était pas excusé mais quelques secondes à peine après son acte, il avait eu l'air surpris du geste qu'il avait commis, comme s'il était étonné que ce fusse lui qui l'avait fait, comme si son esprit et son corps s'étaient déconnectés l'un de l'autre lors d'un bref instant. Il n'avait jamais recommencé depuis.

\- Roi ou pas roi, personne n'a le droit de te frapper, Lancel. Un roi, un père, une maîtresse, personne ! Répliqua-t-elle avec passion

Cela lui faisait toujours étrange, cette sensation liée à la connaissance du fait que l'on comptait pour quelqu'un. Marina était prête à se mettre à dos un roi et son armée pour le venger d'une baffe violente sur le côté du crâne. Pour une anecdote malheureuse.

\- Heureusement que j'ai obéi à Cersei et que j'ai rendu le roi ivre pour qu'il se tue à la chasse... Et que je ne sache pas comment retourner là-bas. Dans le cas inverse, ma connerie profonde aurait menée ma seule amie à sa perte. Pensa-t-il

Son amie. Encore un mot qui lui paraissait si étrange sur sa langue. Marina était sans doute sa première amie véritable. S'il s'entendait à merveille avec ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur, il ne pouvait pas les appeler ses amis. Ils étaient sa famille. Les fils des bannerets Lannister étaient tous très gentils avec lui non pas parce qu'il leur inspirait de bons sentiments. Ils le faisaient par respect pour son nom de famille. Par peur aussi. Si l'un d'eux le blessait, même verbalement, il pouvait le dire à son père. Lancel remercia les Sept d'avoir fait de son père un homme patient, diplomate et peu belliqueux. Ser Kevan n'aimait pas les batailles inutiles. Alors oui, des bons camarades de jeux, il en avait eu. Mais des amis ? Comme l'amitié qui avait pu lier feu le roi Robert et feu sa main Eddard Stark ? Non, il n'en avait jamais eu. Et en avoir un, une dans son cas, désormais était pour lui l'une des choses les plus précieuses de son existence. Même s'il devait rentrer à Westeros un jour, il ne serait plus jamais seul dans un nid de vipères royales. Même à des kilomètres de lui, Marina serait toujours avec lui et elle était capable de tout laisser tomber pour venir l'aider si l'occasion se présentait. Cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur. La jeune femme sembla se calmer et posa sa main sur son front, comme elle le voulait à la base. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul.

\- Tu as le front chaud. Assieds-toi, je vais chercher le thermomètre.

Il obéit. Il espérait que le thermomètre n'était pas le même que celui décrit dans un roman de Marina, écrit par un écrivain qu'elle adorait : Amélie Nothomb. Il avait cherché dans le dictionnaire par la suite et l'endroit dans lequel on devait insérer l'objet pour mesurer la température du corps l'avait horrifié. Cependant, elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un objet en plastique blanc, qui lui faisait penser à ces armes, ces pistolets, qu'il avait pu voir lors de certaines séries qui passaient à la télévision en début d'après-midi quand ils digéraient leur déjeuner. Elle le pointa vers son front, appuya sur un bouton qui émit un petit bruit et étudia un écran avec attention.

\- Je m'en doutais. Tu as de la fièvre. Pas beaucoup mais c'est à surveiller.

La fièvre ne le surprit pas. Il s'était senti chaud et souffrant durant la nuit.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Des sensations particulières ?

Elle vit ses joues pâles rougir d'un coup. Lancel se demanda comment lui expliquer de manière délicate. Autant ses douleurs abdominales et gastriques, il pouvait aisément en parler mais l'autre problème... Un problème abondant, odorant, régulier et douloureux.

\- Je... Comment dire ?

\- Avec des mots.

Il se retint de lui lancer une pique d'agacement et se mordit la langue. Les vieilles habitudes de Port-Réal, répliquer haineusement pour cacher que l'on avait peur et qu'on ne savait plus ce que cela faisait de ne pas être effrayé. Puis il se dit que Marina était à l'aise avec toutes sortes de sujet, il l'avait entendue dire une blague bien graveleuse à son amie du lycée au téléphone et parler d'excréments ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, son frère et elle semblaient avoir un délire entre eux sur le sujet. Il avait trouvé ça bizarre. Dérangeant ? Non. Qui était-il pour juger ? Après tout, elle pourrait trouver dérangeant le fait que ses premières relations sexuelles aient été avec sa royale cousine en échange de son aide pour un meurtre alors que le fils de la dite cousine n'avait que trois ans de moins que lui. Il lui avoua donc, une once de timidité dans la voix malgré tout en raison de l'intimité du problème, ses tracas.

\- J'ai eu la même chose il y a peu. Je penche pour une gastro. Elles sont terribles cette année, elles sont costauds ! En plus, tu étais peut-être fragilisé de base. Nouvel environnement, nouveau climat, nouvelle vie, nouvelle alimentation, stress dû au changement...

Elle voulait bien lui donner quelques médicaments pour le soulager mais son esprit fut assailli de questions. Et si Lancel était allergique à un médicament ? Sa propre mère était allergique à un excipient utilisé dans les sirops. Et aucun moyen de le savoir pour lui, lui-même devait l'ignorer, la médecine était complètement différente chez lui. Mais quand elle vit son visage épuisé, traversé occasionnellement par la douleur due à des crampes abdominales, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Quand on était malade, la douleur semblait décuplée, le temps était long, on était fatigué en permanence. Elle devait agir. Et tant pis si elle devait appeler les pompiers en urgence. A ce rythme-là, Lancel serait bientôt incapable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de soulagement.

\- Je pense avoir ce qu'il faut. Mais si demain tu te sens exactement comme ce matin voire pire, on va chez le médecin.

Il la regarda partir quelques minutes pour revenir avec deux cachets, une tranche de pain et deux verres. Il se demanda si la tuyauterie avait des problèmes, l'eau du second verre avait la couleur de la terre !

\- Le blanc est ce que l'on appelle du paracétamol. Cela va aider pour ta fièvre. Le rose, c'est du Spasfon, ça va soulager ton ventre. Quant à ce charmant mélange ciment, c'est du Smecta. Ca va t'aider à arrêter ton problème de... Sortie.

Il acquiesça. Il mangea d'abord la tartine car d'après sa bienfaitrice, il ne fallait pas prendre de médicaments sur un estomac vide. Il prit les deux cachets avec le verre d'eau claire. Il devait admettre que ce format était bien pensé pour la prise des remèdes, cela serait si pratique à Westeros ! Marina lui indiqua aussi qu'il pouvait en reprendre d'ici quatre heures après ingestion si besoin était, le temps que le médicament ait fini d'agir dans l'organisme. Elle lui tendit le verre de Smecta.

\- Je te préviens. Dit-elle l'air sérieux. C'est très efficace. Mais c'est dégueulasse.

Il l'avala et en effet, c'était immonde ! Il avait une texture pâteuse en bouche et arrivé au bout du verre, c'était pire avec le dépôt ! Néanmoins, il le but jusqu'à la fin. S'il y avait une chose inchangée entre ce pays et le sien, c'était le fait que certains médicaments étaient ignobles à avaler.

\- N'hésite pas à boire surtout ! Lui dit-elle

Il hocha la tête. Elle lui dit également de se reposer, de se soucier de rien, les malades avaient le droit de paresser en pyjama toute la journée devant la télévision. Il sourit faiblement. Néanmoins, il se leva pour ouvrir les fenêtres de sa chambre. S'il était malade, un air vicié car non renouvelé n'allait pas l'aider. Et puis, se laver et s'habiller, même de manière confortable, contribueraient aussi à un semblant de bien-être. Il était malade et non mourant. Il pouvait toujours aider, laisser Marina tout gérer serait ingrat. Elle lui offrait tout sans rien demander en échange. En sortant de la salle de bains, il fit son lit. Et il eut la surprise de constater que s'il se sentait fatigué, les douleurs et gargouillements avaient disparu. Cela ne faisait qu'une toute petite vingtaine de minutes qu'il avait pris les remèdes prescrits par sa colocataire. Efficace et rapide. Oh, ça, à Westeros, cela serait un tel progrès pour les gens en souffrance ! Quand il revint dans la salle à manger, il vit Marina en pleine réflexion. Et quand il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle lui répondit :

\- Je cherche ce que je pourrais faire à déjeuner qui ne te ferait pas trop de mal à l'estomac.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, fais comme pour toi... Dit-il gêné

\- Lancel, en ayant une gastro, je ne vais pas te faire un plat en sauce ou une bonne tartiflette pleine de fromage, ça serait un cadeau empoisonné. Plaisanta-t-elle

Au final, elle opta pour un riz aux oignons, oignons bien cuits pour lui éviter des tracas, avec des carottes cuites. Elle avait sorti un paquet de jambon au cas où, elle n'en prendrait pas mais Lancel peut-être. Comme elle s'y était attendue, il n'avait pas énormément d'appétit, néanmoins il finit son assiette. L'après-midi se passa dans le calme, sans problème et vers trois heures, la maîtresse de maison remarqua que son protégé avait piqué du nez sur le canapé devant Michel Drucker. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, elle déposa une couverture sur ses épaules et baissa le son de la télévision.

Le lendemain, Lancel se sentait mieux.

Quatre jours plus tard, l'invitée qu'était la gastro-entérite avait pris un billet de retour vers sa mystérieuse origine.

En revanche, le sentiment de compter aux yeux de Marina, d'en être apprécié, d'avoir été, il fallait l'avouer, bichonné avec douceur et attention était plus que présent dans l'esprit du guéri. Un Lannister payait toujours ses dettes et il espérait un jour pouvoir lui rendre au moins un centième de tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté.

 **A SUIVRE**


	6. Les joies de l'informatique

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : Quand Lancel Lannister se retrouve par accident dans notre monde, il n'a pour guide qu'une jeune femme un peu folle qui semble l'adorer pour une raison qui lui échappe. Avec tout cette étrangeté autour de lui, la cohabitation dans ce nouvel univers se passera-t-elle bien?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque**

 **Chapitre 5 : Les joies de l'informatique**

Cela faisait environ un mois que Lancel vivait sur cette terre étrange qui s'appelait la France. Marina veillait sur lui en faisant attention à ne pas le surprotéger, il était un jeune homme et non un nourrisson. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs qu'il s'adaptait bien. Il essayait de plus en plus de choses, goûtait de plus en plus de choses. Son nouvel amour était d'ailleurs le chocolat. Lancel semblait être un bec sucré et après avoir goûté un Duplo, confiserie au chocolat fourré avec un chocolat de type Nutella avec des noisettes entières dedans, il avait déclaré que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose qu'il avait mangé dans sa courte vie. Aussi, Marina trouva un compagnon de bol de Nesquick matinal en la personne de son colocataire westerosi, avec des tartines de pâte à tartiner. Même si Lancel gardait au moins une tartine de confiture d'orange.

L'étranger semblait aussi apprécier les jeux vidéos. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais il s'amusait quand Marina et lui jouaient ensemble. Parfois, il la regardait simplement avancer sur une partie. La demoiselle fut d'ailleurs surprise de ne pas le voir apeuré par certains jeux. Elle avait cru qu'il aurait au moins eu une mine dégoûtée en voyant des jeux horrifiques, comme les premiers Resident Evil, avec ses zombies à la peau arrachée, les muscles encore battants à la vue de tous. Il n'avait même pas cillé. Même lors des moment de jumpscares. Elle pensa que c'était à cause de la bataille de la Néra. Avant de se rappeler qu'il était arrivé avant cette partie de la série. Peut-être avait-il appris à cacher ses peurs pour paraître plus fort, plus adulte ? Ou peut-être pensait-elle trop. Lancel était peut-être peu impressionnable en matière d'horreur. Il n'était pas rare que, quand elle se levait tard, elle le trouvait assis sagement devant la télévision, avec la console allumée mais le son très bas, car depuis qu'il avait appris le concept de vivre en appartement, il avait très peur de déclencher l'ire des voisins. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui apporter des ennuis inutiles Son jeu du moment était Dino Crisis, un jeu de la PS1. Marina ayant une PS2, avec le système de rétrocompatibilité, il pouvait découvrir l'aventure de Regina. Et le personnage préféré de Lancel était le docteur Kirk. Il disait être triste pour lui. Que c'était un homme qu'on avait utilisé jusqu'à la trame, à qui on avait volé sa vie et son invention, la dernière chose qui lui apparentait vraiment, on voulait la lui prendre aussi. Que c'était injuste et qu'il espérait que la mission de Regina échoue.

Comme il semblait apprécier les jeux vidéos, Marina lui avait montré son jeu sur Playfire, ses sims sur Origin mais surtout sa collection de jeux sur Steam. Pour le coup, le garçon semblait avoir du mal à comprendre comment tous ces jeux pouvaient tenir sur ce petit appareil appelé PC portable qui se fermait comme un bouquin à l'horizontal. Comment ils pouvaient fonctionner sans les CD de jeux. Et la jeune femme avait beau lui expliquer, ça ne rentrait pas vraiment. Aussi, elle décida de ne pas forcer, il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant, selon elle, de se voir faire entrer une explication de force dans le crâne qu'on demandait d'admettre alors qu'on ne la comprenait pas. Elle se contenta donc de lui expliquer ce qu'était un ordinateur et comment s'en servir. Et dans la liste de jeux Steam, le préféré de Lancel était sans doute Tomb Raider, pour le côté exploration et survie.

Puis vint l'explication pour internet. Lancel assimila le concept comme étant une immense bibliothèque immatérielle qui avait réponse à tout. Qui connaissait tout. Pour rire, et par curiosité, il tapa son nom dans la barre de recherche. Il fut sous le choc quand il trouva des portraits de lui, des pages parlant de lui, de son passé, de son présent et même de son avenir ! Toujours dans cette fièvre de savoir, il cliqua sur un lien le menant sur une page lui parlant de son père. Marina le vit aussitôt pâlir et sa main droite, sur la souris, tremblait, faisant bouger le curseur. Lancel venait d'apprendre ce que c'était que de se faire spoiler et la nouvelle était rude à encaisser.

\- Je dois rentrer et changer ça !

Ce furent ses premiers mots après son mutisme de quelques minutes. Avant de réaliser qu'il était de toute façon impuissant et qu'il ne savait pas comment rentrer. Il resta éloigné d'internet pendant un moment, traitant cela « d'invention des Sept Enfers ». Marina ne le blâmait pas. Elle se mettait à sa place. Ce n'était guère plaisant. Puis il tenta une nouvelle approche, en retapant son nom et en évitant de cliquer sur des liens « maléfiques ». En entrant son prénom et son nom comme mots clés, il tomba sur une page Facebook appelée Lancel Lannister : I'm Lovin' Him. C'était une page sur lui. Qui le défendait. Qui disait exister pour répandre le « Lancel love », pour faire comprendre aux gens qu'il était bien plus qu'un garçon naïf. Il y avait de tout : des débats, des images drôles, des créations... Et la personne signait toujours avec le nom Marina.

\- Tu es bête, ce n'est pas forcément elle, il y a des tas de Marina sur Terre... Pensa-t-il avant de tomber sur un « admin selfie ».

C'était sa Marina. Marina avait crée, sur cette bibliothèque sans fin, un endroit pour le défendre publiquement. Et des gens l'approuvaient. Plus de trois mille personnes aimaient cet endroit où il était aimé, presque vénéré. Cela lui donnait le vertige presque autant que cela le touchait. Il savait, au fil de ses lectures, que Facebook, aussi sympathique que le site pouvait être, abritait des gens méchants. Et pourtant, Marina n'avait pas peur et allait contre l'opinion publique, certaines personnes disaient même l'apprécier davantage grâce à la page. Lancel réalisa alors que Marina n'avait pas prononcé ses mots en l'air. Elle s'en fichait si la personne qui le dénigrait ou lui faisait du mal était un roi, une reine, une personne de la haute société qui avait le pouvoir de l'écraser comme un insecte. Joffrey n'avait pas intérêt à le rabaisser devant elle car elle sortirait les griffes en véritable lionne, avec des mots acérés. Et elle serait bien capable de le gifler devant Cersei. Et mère et fils la feraient condamner à mort. L'idée le fit frissonner. Ce qui renforça son désir de rester sur cette terre.

Un jour, Marina avait décrété qu'elle ne se rongerait plus les ongles et que si elle tenait trois semaines sans y toucher, elle s'offrirait un cadeau. Elle se mit alors du vernis vif pour avoir un rappel visuel, cela était plus facile pendant les premiers jours. Pendant ce temps, Lancel continuait ses recherches sur internet. Il trouva un site dont il ignorait le nom et la description lui paraissait étrange. Il cliqua dessus, curieux. Il avait appris que non, internet n'était pas une voyante et après tout, ce qu'il avait lu sur le futur de son père était peut-être faux. Le site chargea et soudain, des voix résonnèrent dans la pièce. Des voix gémissantes de plaisir et sous ses yeux, un homme et une femme nus s'adonnaient aux joies du coït vaginal. Marina eut un sourire, c'était là l'un des pièges du net et elle s'y était préparée. Cependant, la réaction de Lancel, elle ne l'avait pas imaginée comme cela. Il avait rougi et baissé la tête, se cachant les yeux avec ses mains et n'osant plus bouger, comme s'il avait été un enfant ayant vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Ce n'était pas une question d'ignorance. Lancel n'était plus puceau et il savait ce qu'était le sexe. Mais la jeune femme comprit que le sujet était un sujet délicat pour lui, il n'était clairement pas à l'aise avec, sans doute en raison de sa relation très particulière et toxique qu'il entretenait avec Cersei. Elle se leva, s'approcha de l'ordinateur et ferma le site, faisant taire les voix.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. Dit-elle. Et tu sais, si tu veux regarder du porno, je comprends, il n'y a aucun mal à ça.

\- Je suis désolé...

Elle posa une main gentille sur son épaule.

\- Ca arrive, Lancel. Les joies d'internet.

\- Comment peut-on... Vouloir afficher ça... En public...

\- Ca excite certains. Le voyeurisme, tout ça...

Le voyant toujours aussi tendu et paralysé par la honte, elle finit par lâcher, avec un sourire :

\- Tu veux jouer à Dino Crisis ?

Levant ses yeux de ses mains, toujours embarrassé, il acquiesça. Internet, c'était bien, mais c'était aussi sombre et plein de surprises indicibles.

 **A SUIVRE**


	7. Cauchemar et épiphanies nocturnes

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : Quand Lancel Lannister se retrouve par accident dans notre monde, il n'a pour guide qu'une jeune femme un peu folle qui semble l'adorer pour une raison qui lui échappe. Avec tout cette étrangeté autour de lui, la cohabitation dans ce nouvel univers se passera-t-elle bien?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque**

 **Chapitre 6: Cauchemar et épiphanies nocturnes**

Ce matin-là, le bruit des gouttes d'une pluie violente battant les carreaux réveilla Marina... Qui fut surprise de ne pas se trouver dans sa chambre. Dans sa vision brouillée qui s'adaptait au réveil de son organisme, elle avait entrevu une masse jaunâtre et elle avait étrangement chaud dans ce lit... Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il se passait. Elle était dans la chambre de Lancel, dans son lit, son propriétaire encore endormi et niché contre elle, la serrant comme un enfant serre sa peluche contre lui pour lui rendre la nuit plus douce.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Pensa-t-elle, son esprit se remettant en marche après sa mise en veille nocturne

Cette nuit-là, elle avait été réveillée par un cri venant de la chambre de son colocataire. Elle qui dormait si bien, elle avait fait un bond et avait senti son cœur tressaillir dans sa poitrine. Elle se leva et alla voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Un voleur ? Non, pas possible, j'ai tout fermé à clé et les clés sur la serrure à l'intérieur, eh oui ma bonne dame, comme mon papa me l'a appris ! Réfléchit-elle

Elle ouvrit tout doucement la porte de la chambre de son ami. Il était réveillé, dans le noir, assis, les genoux ramenés vers lui.

\- Lancel ? Ca va ? Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas l'effrayer

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Je suis désolé... Dit-il honteux de l'avoir sortie de son sommeil

\- C'est rien. Répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant. Tout va bien ?

Il se décala un peu pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le bord du lit.

\- Juste un mauvais rêve. Rien d'important. Lança-t-il

Marina était dubitative, un simple mauvais rêve ne l'aurait pas fait hurler comme cela mais elle pouvait comprendre qu'il se sentait gêné et toujours sous le choc de sa mésaventure inconsciente offerte par Morphée, il n'était peut-être pas encore apte à parler de ce qui lui avait fait si peur au pays des songes.

\- Est-ce que... Tu peux rester avec moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, presque honteuse, à cause de ce qu'il pouvait voir comme un moment de faiblesse

La jeune femme s'installa alors à côté de lui et sans crier gare, il l'enlaça, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle retint un soupir amusé. Il avait clairement fait un cauchemar qui l'avait suffisamment effrayé pour qu'il ait besoin d'être rassuré. Aussi, elle accepta de bonne grâce d'être sa peluche vivante pour le reste de la nuit, l'enlaçant à son tour. Ses amies de son ancien dojo avaient pour habitude de l'appeler « Maman », elle se devait d'être à la hauteur de sa réputation. Lancel se laissa bercer par un calme retrouvé ainsi que par la chaleur du corps de son amie. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir. Il se sentait si bête, si gamin mais comment pouvait-il lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu dans son rêve ? Comment mettre des mots sur l'horreur qu'il avait vu, des mots suffisamment forts pour exprimer tout le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti ? Surtout que c'était sa bienfaitrice la pauvre victime. Ils étaient de retour à Port-Réal, elle était avec lui pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Tous voulaient sa mort. Joffrey, Cersei, Tyrion... Ils l'accusaient tous de l'avoir enlevé et il avait beau tenter de leur expliquer que c'était tout l'inverse, on lui disait crûment de fermer sa bouche et c'était son cousin Jaime, l'un des modèles de son existence, qui le retenait, le rendant impuissant face au spectacle qu'il était forcé de regarder :

Une Marina torturée, baignant dans son sang, rouée de coups, le visage tuméfié avant que Joffrey, une fois lassé de sa récréation, n'ordonne son exécution... Brûlée vive sur un bûcher, pour sorcellerie et autres crimes mensongers, le feu crée par les fameux feux grégeois, enflammés par une flèche incandescente. Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, elle gardait le regard fixé sur lui, avec son éternel sourire gentil figé aux lèvres avant que les flammes vertes ne l'engloutissent à jamais.

La peur, la tristesse, son impuissance étaient encore si palpables alors que tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar sans fondement...

Sans fondement ?

Il n'en était pas si certain. Il craignait de plus en plus un retour sur sa terre natale. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Cela était sans doute égoïste, ses parents ignoraient qu'il vivait et qu'il était bien, mais il ne voulait plus vivre là-bas. Là-bas, il se sentait devenir un autre. Il devenait quelqu'un, quelque chose qu'il haïssait, il se sentait tuer son cœur un peu plus chaque jour, pour devenir plus dur, pour être craint car s'il était craint, on le laisserait en paix, il n'aurait plus à avoir si peur chaque jour. Cersei et Tyrion ne le respectaient pas et ne l'aimaient pas. S'il n'y avait que ça, il aurait pu le comprendre, après tout, comparé à eux, il n'était qu'un gamin. Mais il n'avait même pas pour lui ce respect du à leur lien de parenté, il n'était qu'un pion, qu'une arme, qu'un godemichet. Ce destin, il en était en partie responsable. Loin de cette vie empoisonnée, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, de méditer sur qui il était, ce qu'il voulait être et sur ce qu'il ne voulait plus être. Il avait sa part de faute. Rien ne pouvait excuser, par exemple, le mal qu'il avait pu faire à cette pauvre Sansa Stark. Mais le reste, c'était parce qu'on l'avait manipulé. On s'était joué de lui, de ses faiblesses, de ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais été aimé de Cersei. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle l'appréciait, qu'il comptait pour elle. Elle avait profité du fait qu'il se sentait si seul dans cette capitale pour pouvoir le compter dans son trousseau de clés. Tyrion, au moins, avait eu le mérite de la franchise. Il n'était qu'un outil, dispensable, qu'on jetterait après utilisation. Cela lui avait fait mal de le comprendre. Mais c'était l'évidence même. Si Cersei l'avait vraiment aimé, elle ne l'aurait pas forcé à tuer Robert. Il savait que s'il avait osé lui dire non, elle n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à le faire tuer et à faire passer cela pour un tragique accident pour que la pilule passe pour son père. Cersei l'avait fait se sentir vivant et aimé tout autant que malheureux et en-dessous de tout. L'amour n'était pas monnayable. Aimer, c'était offrir sans espérer quoique ce soit en retour. Cersei ne l'aimait pas. Marina, en revanche, était à ses yeux l'exemple de l'amour comme il le voyait. Oh, il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Mais l'amour n'était pas uniquement l'amour passion entre deux êtres, ça pouvait être l'amour fraternel, l'amour parental, l'amour platonique, l'amour-amitié... Et l'amour que Marina lui portait était véritable et sincère :

Elle l'acceptait entièrement, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, elle lui apprenait tout, elle était patiente, elle lui offrait une nouvelle existence en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui rembourser sa dette... Et la connaissant, elle refuserait qu'il la rembourse, jugeant qu'il n'y a aucune dette à payer. Elle voulait juste le voir heureux, souriant, cela suffisait comme salaire pour ses peines.

Il voulait juste pouvoir dire à ses parents, à ses frères, à Janei, sans préciser où il était, qu'il était en sécurité, loin de l'indigence, avec quelqu'un pour l'aider. Et si l'un des membres de sa famille arrivait à le retrouver, il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force nécessaire pour dire ce mot magique : non. Car il le savait et il ne pouvait nier ce que Tyrion disait de lui : Il était un faible et un idiot. Il avait aussi ajouté que, malgré cela, il ne méritait pas le traitement que sa sœur et lui lui infligeaient.

\- Ce qui ne vous a pas empêché de le faire... Même si je comprends que la situation le voulait...

Marina avait dû le sentit trembler, car elle le serra un peu plus contre elle en lui caressant gentiment le dos et les cheveux. Il décida de cesser de trop se creuser la tête. Seul l'instant présent comptait. Il s'endormit, paisible, quelques instants après, Marina le suivant peu après.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain au matin, elle avait déjà les yeux ouverts et n'avait pas bougé, sans doute pour ne pas le déranger.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-elle, la voix encore ensommeillée

Il lui sourit. La deuxième partie de la nuit avait été en effet bien meilleure.

 **A Suivre**


	8. Lancel et Game of Thrones

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : Quand Lancel Lannister se retrouve par accident dans notre monde, il n'a pour guide qu'une jeune femme un peu folle qui semble l'adorer pour une raison qui lui échappe. Avec tout cette étrangeté autour de lui, la cohabitation dans ce nouvel univers se passera-t-elle bien?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque**

 **Chapitre 7 : Lancel et Game of Thrones**

Ce fut un duo trempé par l'orage, qui venait d'éclater sur Dunkerque, qui rentra dans l'appartement en centre-ville. Si Marina avait l'habitude de se laisser sécher naturellement, Lancel alla chercher une serviette éponge pour retirer le surplus d'eau présent dans sa masse capillaire blonde. Il en tendit une à son amie, qui la prit avec un sourire. L'horloge sonnait cinq heures. Une fois ses cheveux essorés, le jeune homme étendit la serviette pour qu'elle sèche à son tour et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, soulagé d'un poids certain :

Il était accepté par les parents de Marina.

Ils étaient au courant de sa présence depuis longtemps mais avec les aléas de l'existence, une véritable rencontre entre le lionceau de Castral Roc et les géniteurs de la folle du nord de la France n'avait jamais vraiment eu lieu. Aussi Marina profita du fait que son père était en repos pour aller leur présenter son colocataire.

Les parents de Marina, ainsi que Samuel et Théo, vivaient dans une résidence HLM au pied d'une école récemment fermée. Leur appartement, situé au tout dernier étage sans ascenseur, leur offrait cependant de très belles vues. Un joli plan urbain sur l'école, l'église, le clocher et les commerces aux alentours, avec un petit parc pour les enfants. Un autre plan, plus champêtre, avec une allée d'arbres immenses dont les feuilles frôlaient parfois les bâtiments, avec un canal qui scintillait tel l'or quand le soleil en frappait la surface. Non loin, une petite église évangéliste discrète, qui organisait des barbecues lors de la belle saison. Marina n'avait qu'à se tourner et depuis la cuisine, la mer du Nord la saluait.

Malgré ses neuf ans bien sonnés, Théo fêta Marina et Lancel avec entrain, leur léchant les mains et jappant tel un chiot. Ce fut le père de Marina qui les salua en premier, car il avait tenu le chien un moment pour le calmer, dans l'entrée. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, le cheveu rasé pour ce qu'il en restait à cause d'une calvitie, avec une moustache rousse dans laquelle se cachaient quelques rares poils blancs. Il avait la peau frappée par le soleil.

\- Salut, fille ! Dit-il en embrassant son aînée

\- Salut P'pa ! Papa, voici Lancel, Lancel, mon papa.

Lancel lui serra la main, Monsieur le papa de Marina avait une poigne forte, témoignant de sa qualité de travailleur en extérieur.

Puis, ce fut au tour de la mère de Marina de venir. Lancel crut voir double. Car hormis quelques exceptions visibles après une certaine étude de leurs visages, la maman de son amie était son portrait craché, presque une jumelle, avec des années en plus.

La mère de Marina ne faisait guère son âge, elle faisait plus jeune que ce qu'annonçait sa carte d'identité. Elle avait le cheveu châtain foncé, des yeux verts, les traits slaves, la peau très pâle et très peu ridée. Elle était plus petite que sa fille et était une femme ronde.

\- Bonjour Marina. Dit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour

Puis elle serra la main de Lancel.

\- Vous devez être Lancel. Enchantée.

Samuel fit une brève apparition, le temps d'embrasser sa sœur, de serrer la main de Lancel, une petite papouille à Théo et il repartit aussitôt dans sa chambre pour tenter de battre, encore et toujours, son record sur Hotline Miami 2. Les invités furent conviés dans la salle à manger. Madame la maman de Marina apporta une bière à son mari et des jus de fruits pour elle et pour sa fille, qui ne consommaient pas d'alcool. Lancel se contenta du jus de pomme sur la table, cela ou autre chose, il n'en sentirait pas le goût, il avait l'estomac noué. Quand Samuel était rentré après avoir déposé son sac de vêtements, il avait dit à ses parents que Marina avait un colocataire et son père avait appelé dans la foulée. Il n'avait pas été vindicatif, loin de là, il avait été blagueur mais Lancel se mettait à sa place. Un homme vivait avec sa fille, un homme dont on ne savait rien, littéralement un étranger, qui aurait pu aisément se jouer du cœur trop bon de la demoiselle. En écoutant les informations, il avait appris que ce monde pouvait être aussi dangereux et fou que celui dans lequel il avait grandi. On lui posa quelques questions sur ses origines, sur sa famille, d'où il venait et comment il avait rencontré Marina. Il répondit ce que la jeune femme et lui avaient mis au point :

Lancel était issu d'une famille aisée dans un pays en guerre et suite à cette guerre, il avait été envoyé à la capitale de son pays. Qui fut également attaquée. Il avait connu Marina via internet, sur un forum Lady Oscar où elle était administratrice et le courant avait tout de suite passé. Lancel devait de toute façon venir en France car il voulait voyager et Marina lui avait offert un pied-à-terre agréable. La guerre n'avait fait qu'accélérer le processus.

Le courant entre le couple et le jeune homme passa bien, sans aucun heurt.

Marina le lui avait assuré, pourtant Lancel se sentait libéré. La jeune femme se contenta de l'observer, avec un discret sourire.

\- Marina ? Demanda-t-il

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu m'as connu grâce à une série de livres et grâce à une série de dvds n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Tu veux bien me montrer les épisodes ?

Il la vit blêmir. Marina réfléchit vite. Lui montrer Game of Thrones, cela serait lui montrer, d'un point de vue extérieur, l'inceste de Jaime et de Cersei, le fait que Cersei ne l'aimait pas, lui montrer ce qu'elle aurait pu lui faire et ses petits frères... Oh, c'était le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus ! Leur meurtre était celui qui l'avait le plus marquée, il avait été brutal, bestial, violent, gratuit... Et lui conseiller les livres revenait au même, voire pire. Si Martyn survivait, une autre personne aimée de Lancel périssait de manière affreuse. Mais dans le même temps, sa requête était légitime. Plus que légitime. Lui qui ne demandait presque rien... Mais elle l'admettait, elle avait peur. Peur de sa réacion, peur de le voir pleurer. Pleurer des êtres qui seraient peut-être déjà partis quand il rentrerait à Westeros, maudire son impuissance et le voir sombrer. Elle craignait de ne pas savoir comment réagir à son tour face à cela. La maudirait-il de lui avoir montré cela ? La détesterait-il ? Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, dans le fond, c'était la perte. La perte de leur relation si particulière, la perte de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'ils étaient... Et l'idée qu'il la haïsse lui faisait bien plus mal que ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, pour sa plus grande surprise. Elle se rappela un moment que Lancel était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais que contrairement au roseau, il ne ployait pas.

De son côté, Lancel la voyait, le regard ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. Et vu son air, cela n'était pas plaisant. Elle devait vouloir le protéger de quelque chose, en lien avec ses disques qui contenaient des pièces de théâtre visionnables à l'infini. Il s'en voulut de la faire s'inquiéter comme ça. Il savait que c'était dans sa nature et la connaissant, ce n'était pas pour l'enfantiser ou parce qu'elle le croyait faible. C'était par un intérêt sincère de sa personne.

\- Lancel. Finit-elle par lâcher. Ca sera difficile. Non pas techniquement. Mais moralement.

Il acquiesça et elle pouvait lire dans son regard de la détermination. Sans un mot, elle lança alors le tout premier épisode de Game of Thrones. Lancel fit un calcul rapide du temps, cela allait se faire sur plusieurs jours. A moins d'une nuit blanche.

Lancel encaissa plutôt bien la saison 1, même si le fait d'avoir vu Jaime et Cersei tenter de faire un petit quatrième l'avait choqué au plus haut point. Un frère et sa sœur, franchement... Il avait aussi un peu rougi à l'idée que Marina ait vu ses fesses après un câlin plus qu'adulte avec Cersei.

Puis vint la saison 2. Lancel vit alors ce qui lui serait arrivé sans son arrivée mystérieuse. Utilisé comme espion, rabroué, on lui avait dit que sa vie ne valait rien, il avait été blessé sur le champ de bataille et Cersei... Cersei... L'avait juste brisé.

Et vint la saison que Marina redoutait : la saison 3. La scène de la mort de Martyn et de Willem se déroula dans le plus grand silence, à sa plus grande surprise. Elle s'était attendue à des cris et pourtant, du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait voir un Lancel qui ne bougeait pas, comme s'il était détaché du spectacle. Avant de remarquer une larme rouler le long de sa joue fine. Puis une autre. Sans aucun son. Lancel s'était résigné à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver ses petits frères qu'il aimait tant. Et cela fit plus de mal à la jeune femme que ce qu'elle avait craint auparavant. La résignation, elle connaissait et c'était, selon elle, le pire des sentiments. Après l'épisode, elle mit le dvd en pause, pour que son ami se remette un peu. Elle posa timidement sa main sur son épaule. Il se nicha, de lui-même contre elle. Elle fut surprise quand, le lendemain, Lancel demanda à voir la suite.

Et une fois les quatre saisons achevées, malgré les tragédies personnelles qu'il avait vécu à travers l'écran de la télévision, Lancel déclara qu'il comprenait pourquoi Marina aimait tant Game of Thrones.

Parce qu'il aimait ça aussi.

 **A Suivre**


	9. Lancel en mode touriste

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : Quand Lancel Lannister se retrouve par accident dans notre monde, il n'a pour guide qu'une jeune femme un peu folle qui semble l'adorer pour une raison qui lui échappe. Avec tout cette étrangeté autour de lui, la cohabitation dans ce nouvel univers se passera-t-elle bien?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque**

 **Chapitre 8 : Lancel en mode touriste**

La fin du mois de mars pointait le bout de son nez et cela faisait officiellement deux mois que Lancel vivait sur cette terre étrange qu'était la France, étant arrivé vers la fin janvier.

Et pourtant, paradoxalement, il ne connaissait toujours rien de la ville de Dunkerque.

Un voisin aurait sonné pour lui demander le chemin de la mercerie, il aurait été tout bonnement incapable de le lui indiquer. Le jeune homme sortait très peu. Il accompagnait Marina lors des grosses courses pour l'aider à porter les commissions, notamment les packs d'eau, lors de quelques événements ou quand elle allait faire un tour dans des magasins un peu reculés mais quand elle sortait pour aller chercher son manga qui venait d'arriver, du galon à broder pour faire un cadeau d'anniversaire, du pain pour éviter d'en manquer le matin suivant, Lancel restait généralement à l'appartement. Oh, bien sûr, il ne restait pas le cul sur le canapé, il tentait de se rendre utile, mais il ne voulait pas coller sa colocataire comme un chewing-gum colle à une semelle. Il jugeait qu'elle avait aussi le droit à son espace, à sa période solitaire.

Mais de ce fait, il réalisa qu'il s'était handicapé lui-même. Si Marina devait partir en catastrophe, n'ayant rien prévu pour lui dans leur maison, il ne saurait ni où aller et comment s'y rendre. Le peu qu'il connaissait de sa ville d'adoption, c'était le parking du pôle universitaire de l'ULCO «Lamartine » où il y avait les marchés les mercredis et samedis. C'était la bibliothèque municipale où il aimait, de temps en temps, aller pour s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre à travers laquelle il voyait un minuscule mais agréable parc. Un coin de verdure dans le paysage urbain, d'ailleurs une statue là-bas lui rappelait un détail des armoiries de la famille Bolton. C'était le point chaud sur l'angle près de l'auto-école, voisine du lycée Jean Bart et du dojo où Marina pratiquait anciennement. C'était la petite école avec le terrain de pétanque laissé à l'abandon et le château d'eau. Il ne quittait jamais vraiment cette zone, sauf quand Marina et lui prenaient la voiture.

Mais au-delà de son isolement géographique, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il avait le mal du pays. Il ne regrettait pas Port-Réal, les intrigues entre une reine et son nain de frère avec lui au centre comme pion jetable, mais son père lui manquait. Son père, qui était l'un des rares seigneurs à faire passer l'intérêt de ses enfants avant les siens ou avant ceux de son clan. Sa mère, douce et pieuse, qui malgré ses quinze printemps quand il quitta Castral Roc, allait encore le border et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit en lui embrassant le front. Martyn le sérieux qui était, dans le fond, un enfant qui cachait son besoin de tendresse car il avait compris qu'on lui demandait de grandir trop vite. Son jumeau, Willem le vif, qui, au contraire, affichait ostensiblement sa candeur et son côté juvénile. Et sa Janei, sa petite princesse qui avait eu trois ans la veille de son arrivée à Dunkerque. Il avait honte de lui. Marina n'avait été que douceur, compréhension et gentillesse avec lui depuis le début, et il trouvait encore le moyen de se languir de son ancienne contrée. Et le pire, c'était que Marina le comprendrait et lui pardonnerait encore. Quelle ingratitude. Etait-ce le fait d'avoir vu le destin de ses frères qui le rendait nostalgique ? Il n'en savait rien mais il ne voulait qu'une chose : que cela s'arrête. Il s'était résigné à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner là-bas pour les sauver. Il ferait sans doute pire que mieux, avec ses deux mains gauches de toute façon. Le fait qu'il était parti avait peut-être changé la donne. Et de base, il voulait rester. Il se sentait mieux, il se sentait lui dans cette ville étrange. Ou alors, peut-être était-il condamné à cette langueur ? S'il rentrait à Westeros, il aurait la nostalgie de la ville au pic le plus au nord de l'hexagone. S'il demeurait à Dunkerque, il repenserait à ses souvenirs d'enfant, avec une nostalgie sélective. Trop westerosi pour être un homme du nouveau siècle, trop nouveau pour être westerosi, il était sans doute destiné à être entre deux identités, le prix à payer pour son expérience extraordinaire.

De son côté, Marina avait remarqué que Lancel semblait plus morne, plus terne. Elle n'osait pas trop lui en parler. Elle savait qu'il lui dirait que ce n'était pas grand chose, et il était assez pudique. Rien que le fait d'avoir trouvé une de ses culottes alors qu'il l'aidait à plier le linge l'avait fait rougir.

\- Pourtant, c'était la culotte de base, toute simple, et grise. C'était pas la jarretière sexy.

C'était l'éternel Lancel, soucieux de ne pas trop empiéter dans sa vie personnelle. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme avait réalisé une chose. Personne n'avait fait le lien entre Lancel et le Lancel Lannister de Game of Thrones. Pas même son amie Justine qui lui avait fait une création avec le chevalier car elle avait relevé un de ses défis. Il n'y avait eu aucun problème à la CAF, à la CPAM, dans les administrations, pour le déclarer. C'était comme si le monde s'adaptait à son nouvel arrivant. Elle avait eu même la surprise de voir arriver pour lui des diplômes ! L'état civil connaissait Lancel Lannister en tant que Lancel Kevan Tywin Lannister, né le 11 juin 1998, dans le petit village d'Angles, en Vendée. Diplômé d'un baccalauréat ES avec mention bien. Ayant sauté la classe de CE2. Ses parents étaient inscrits comme décédés mais Marina se doutait que si Kevan et Dorna arrivaient dans son monde, le monde s'adapterait à nouveau. Autre fait étonnant, le jour où elle avait reçu ces informations, elle avait eu un appel de ses parents et après avoir conversé avec eux, leur mémoire semblait s'être adaptée aussi. Exit le Lancel réfugié de guerre, Lancel était en fait un ami de vacances que Marina s'était fait quand elle était allée en vacances en Vendée dix ans plus tôt. Le petit garçon était l'enfant des tenanciers du camping. Ils étaient devenus des correspondants assidus, d'ailleurs la mère de Marina prétendait avoir retrouvé les paquets de lettres. Suite au décès accidentel de ses parents, il était monté dans le nord pour vivre avec son grand-père maternel, Monsieur Swyft, qui mourut peu après que Lancel obtint son bac. Marina hébergeait donc son ami en attendant qu'il puisse poursuivre des études ou se lancer dans la vie active. Lancel avait eu des sentiments mitigés en voyant tout cela. D'une part, il était soulagé, s'il désirait rester, il pourrait s'intégrer plus facilement, chercher du travail, passer le permis, tout... Mais le fait d'avoir lu la mention « décédé » à côté des noms de ses parents l'avait peiné au plus haut point.

C'était un samedi après-midi ensoleillé et il était deux heures moins le quart. Marina avait enfilé une paire de baskets, elle comptait faire le tour de ses boutiques préférées.

\- Marina ?

Elle leva les yeux vers son ami.

\- Tu veux venir ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Il acquiesça en silence. Quand Marina faisait son grand tour, elle en avait pour deux heures et demi voire trois heures et il ne se sentait pas capable de rester seul, pas avec ce qu'il avait dans la tête. La jeune femme lui sourit. Il enfila ses chaussures et le duo sortit. Ils quittèrent la barre d'immeuble qui se situait derrière l'école maternelle près de la bibliothèque. De là, ils rattrapèrent très vite la grande poste de Dunkerque avec son grand parking, occupé par le marché hebdomadaire. Ils le longèrent et la première boutique visitée fut Aventures BD, dans la rue Poincaré. Marina prit la commande qu'elle avait passé et réglé, discutant un peu avec les deux vendeurs, le plus jeune des deux étant le meilleur ami d'une de ses amies, ils s'étaient connus au fil des anniversaires des sœurs dont ils avaient l'amitié.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la nouvelle boutique, vous allez en avoir, de la place, pour recevoir des artistes !

Après avoir les avoir quittés, les deux jeunes gens retournèrent sur leurs pas pour emprunter la voûte qui jouxtait l'opticien. De là, ils rattrapèrent le boulevard Sainte-Barbe, direction Dock Games. Marina ne trouva rien, mais elle aimait aller régulièrement voir les jeux d'occasions que le magasin recevait. Puis, ils longèrent le boulevard pour se retrouver vers la place Jean Bart. Marina prit la direction de la mairie pour tourner à gauche juste après un magasin de fleurs. Encore un magasin de jeux vidéos, rétros comme modernes, ouvert il y avait peu et tenu par un ancien collègue de son père : le magasin Jeux Start and Select. Là, en revanche, elle trouva son bonheur et s'offrit la cartouche du jeu Pokemon Argent. Elle avait bien le remake mais elle aimait avoir la première version. Lancel regardait également les différents jeux mais ce qui le fascinait, c'était la facilité que Marina avait pour discuter avec les gens. Elle était d'une nature sociable, elle n'hésitait pas à entamer la conversation, à aider quelqu'un d'un peu perdu, même à échanger quelques mots avec des personnes à la rue. Lui, il était dans sa bulle, il ne leur aurait parlé, poliment bien sûr, que par nécessité ou parce qu'il aurait été abordé.

Après avoir payé son achat, Marina entraîna Lancel dans la petite rue. Tout au bout, on pouvait voir le fameux bateau rouge : le Sandettie. Cependant, arrivés au niveau des assurances, elle tourna à gauche. Ils se retrouvèrent non loin de la rue Salengro, là où des bâtiments se construisaient, à l'arrière du Centre Marine.

\- Le It Coffee n'est pas loin. Si tu veux, tout à l'heure, je te paye le goûter ! Tu vas voir, ils ont un chocolat chaud fait avec du chocolat blanc, c'est une tuerie !

En passant devant la vitrine, Lancel put voir que c'était un restaurant/salon de thé qui vendait des cupcakes, des cookies, des chips, des bagels, dans un style 50's américain. C'était vrai que cela avait l'air appétissant. Ils continuèrent pour longer le centre commercial, passant près d'une boutique de thés et de cafés. Ils étaient au niveau d'un grand carrefour, une boutique de vêtements faisait l'angle. Ils prirent à droite et remontèrent alors tout le boulevard Alexandre III pour s'arrêter à Simply Cash, la version dunkerquoise d'Easy Cash, une boutique de rachat et de vente d'objets d'occasion en tout genre. Marina s'y arrêtait pour les jeux et les dvds. Et alors qu'ils regardaient la vitrine de jeux Gameboy Advance, le jeune homme sentit des regards sur lui. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit deux jeunes filles qui le regardaient et qui gloussaient.

\- Tu as vu ce beau gosse ? Avait dit l'une d'elle

Marina semblait avoir entendu et compris, elle souriait en silence.

\- Tu crois que c'est son copain ?

Copain ? Son ami ? Bien sûr qu'il était son ami !

\- Demande son numéro, allez !

\- Nan, arrête, il est déjà pris, j'suis pas une pute, j'vole pas le mec des autres,

Elles partirent.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda Lancel

\- Tu as du succès.

\- Du succès ?

La jeune femme pouvait voir une incompréhension non feinte sur le visage du westerosi.

\- Elles te trouvent beau. Tu leur plais. Elles voulaient un moyen de te joindre pour pouvoir te draguer. Flirter. Faire la cour.

Le blond sentit ses joues le chauffer. Comment ces filles avaient pu avoir un coup de cœur pour lui ? Oui, il était beau. Il le savait. Mais de là à plaire vraiment à une dame au point qu'elle veuille envisager une relation plus ou moins sérieuse... La seule femme qui l'avait séduit avait été Cersei et après tout ce qu'il avait appris, tout ce qu'il avait réalisé, l'idée même qu'une femme puisse vouloir le séduire par un coup de cœur, par attrait charnel, lui paraissait étrange. Les autres, il aurait compris. Il ne méritait pas les regards des femmes sur lui, lui qui avait été assez bête pour tomber pour sa cousine, qui n'avait été que manipulations et mensonges.

\- Elles ont cru que tu étais mon amant. Continua Marina, toujours en riant

Les joues de Lancel virèrent au cramoisi. Marina méritait bien mieux que lui, selon lui. Quelqu'un de son âge déjà. Il allait avoir dix-huit ans trois mois après. Marina en avait vingt-deux. Il n'était qu'un gamin. Elle méritait quelqu'un de mature, de normal, pas une espèce d'homme cassé. Il la suivit en silence vers le rayon des dvds. Il observa un dvd annoté sur la cote, le numéro quatre. Lady Oscar.

\- J'ai les dvds et les mangas, si tu veux. Dit Marina en le voyant étudier la jaquette

Elle paya un jeu à la caisse, après avoir passé un coup de fil à son frère. C'était un jeu Super Nintendo, qu'il recherchait.

\- Je te l'offre. Pour te remercier de ta patience pour réparer mon PC. Dit-elle à travers le téléphone

Le duo sortit et alla vers la DVF « La Boutique des vrais fans », une boutique de goodies et produits dérivés non loin de la gare. La jeune femme n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y aller mais la vitrine avait intrigué Lancel. Puis ils traversèrent en direction du Pôle Marine. Le Pôle Marine avait été bâti sur l'eau, non loin de la CUD. Une simple route le séparait du Centre Marine son jumeau. Le Centre Marine était une galerie marchande. Le Pôle Marine hébergeait Le Furet du Nord, le cinéma, une salle de sport, un fast-food, une brasserie, une pizzeria, une salle et un magasin de sport ainsi qu'un magasin de jouet. Le magasin intéressant Marina était le Furet du Nord. Elle eut la joie d'y trouver la saison 3 de Once Upon A Time.

\- Ma Zelena !

Lancel appréciait la série, et il avait été étonnement fan de Cora Mills, la reine de cœur.

\- Elle me rappelle Oncle Tywin, en femme. Le même caractère.

Pendant que Marina observait les soldes au niveau point de croix, le jeune homme, quant à lui, se focalisait sur les affaires pour dessiner. Il avait aimé ça, jadis. Depuis, il avait emprunté les affaires de Marina pour continuer mais il n'avait plus touché à un seul crayon depuis un mois.

La journée se finit par un bon goûter au It Coffee et un retour vers cinq heures à la maison.

 _XXXXXXX_

Les dimanches après-midis à Dunkerque étaient relativement mornes et monotones. Malgré les efforts de la ville pour être dynamique, peu de choses étaient ouvertes le dimanche hormis quelques cafés, le cinéma et Go Sport.

\- Le cinéma... Je me demande si ça plairait à Lancel.

Sur le site internet d'Ociné, elle vit qu'il y avait une séance ce jour-là pour Tokyo Fiancée, le film basé sur le livre autobiographique d'Amélie Nothomb. Son colocataire semblait partager son amour pour cet auteur, il avait dévoré les livres. Elle proposa l'idée, il accepta.

Il y avait peu de monde dans la salle. En fait, il n'y avait qu'eux, aussi Marina en profita pour expliquer le cinéma et ses règles. Lancel retint que le cinéma, c'était un peu comme la télé sauf que cela avait un écran plus large, une plus jolie image, un son puissant, et cela permettait de voir des films avant leurs sorties en dvds ou sur petit écran. Il fallait éteindre ou mettre en silencieux son téléphone, le ranger, et éviter de faire trop de bruit pendant la séance. Bien sûr, personne ne lui en voudrait s'il éternuait et il pouvait chuchoter à l'oreille de sa voisine mais il ne fallait pas le faire trop fort et trop souvent. Cela le faisait un peu penser au théâtre de rue dans le fond, mais avec de meilleures conditions.

Soudain, la salle fut plongée dans le noir et le son sortit des enceintes. Marina n'avait pas menti, il était fort et il avait eu mal aux oreilles sur le coup. Puis, après un temps d'adaptation, il se laissa porter par la magie du film.

 _XXXXXXX_

Au soir, Marina eut la bonne surprise de voir Lancel avec un crayon et le calepin de feuilles blanches sur ses genoux. Il dessinait le petit parc pour enfants derrière le château d'eau. Elle se promit de l'emmener un jour au parc du LAAC non loin de chez ses parents. Ainsi qu'au parc de Malo-les-Bains aussi, avec ses superbes sculptures et son aquarium. La digue des Alliés aussi ! Tant de beaux endroits dans cette ville qu'elle aimait ! Tant de beaux endroits que Lancel dessinerait peut-être. Mais en attendant, elle était contente.

Son sourire et son air joyeux étaient revenus sur son visage.

 **A Suivre**


	10. Desperate HouseLancel

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : Quand Lancel Lannister se retrouve par accident dans notre monde, il n'a pour guide qu'une jeune femme un peu folle qui semble l'adorer pour une raison qui lui échappe. Avec tout cette étrangeté autour de lui, la cohabitation dans ce nouvel univers se passera-t-elle bien?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque**

 **Chapitre 9 : Desperate HouseLancel**

Le fait que Mélodie, une amie de Marina, l'appelait la veille pour lui demander un coup de main pour le lendemain était un fait bien rare. Marina savait que si elle le faisait, c'était vraiment qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire autrement.

Son amie tenait une e-boutique, une mercerie spécialisée dans la broderie, depuis deux ans et l'entreprise avait un succès retentissant. Elle avait débuté avec une dizaine d'articles dans son salon. Désormais, Chibi Stitches avait son atelier, une associée, plus de deux milles références, son propre fil à broder par Les Fils à Soso. L'entreprise de Mélodie était ce qui la faisait travailler et tenir, car la pauvre avait de gros soucis de santé, ce qui l'handicapait dans sa vie de tous les jours. Elle était à une semaine d'un gros salon et malgré les coups de main de sa sœur, de sa mère, de sa grand-mère, une paire de bras et d'oeil en plus pour gérer le site, archiver, ranger, n'était pas de refus et Marina avait toujours un grand plaisir à aller aider son amie du collège, avec laquelle elle s'entendait à merveille. De plus, elle aimait l'entreprise et les clients.

Aussi, elle accepta tout naturellement de la dépanner. Mais aussitôt le téléphone raccroché, elle paniqua. Lancel allait être seul toute la journée et elle n'avait rien prévu pour le lendemain ! Comment allait-il faire pour manger ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je saurai me débrouiller. La rassura-t-il

Elle parut un peu sceptique. Elle ne remettait pas sa parole en cause mais il n'avait jamais eu l'appartement à sa charge pendant si longtemps. La tête torturée par toutes ses questions, elle passa une mauvaise nuit. Avant de partir, elle s'assura au moins trois fois que tout irait bien. Elle lui avait laissé de l'argent si jamais il voulait se commander quelque chose. Il y avait le double des clés et une liste de numéros d'urgence. Elle lui avait également laissé son ancien téléphone portable avec son numéro, laissant son appareil en mode sonore pour l'occasion. S'il avait mal quelque part ou s'il se blessait, il pouvait se soigner. Tant de précautions amusaient Lancel autant que cela le dérangeait. Il ne s'habituerait jamais au fait que son bien-être était omniprésent dans la tête de sa colocataire.

\- Marina, tout ira bien, je ne suis pas en sucre. Lui dit-il en souriant un peu

Elle acquiesça et partit. Quand la porte se referma pourtant, Lancel se sentit soudain inquiet. Il avait une journée devant lui à passer tout seul. Comment allait-il donc s'occuper ?

 _XXXXX_

La matinée était vite passée et le repas fut servi chez Mélodie. Marina avait été invitée à rester déjeuner, en remerciement de son coup de main. Après avoir fait bonne chère, elle vérifia son téléphone, pour voir si elle n'avait pas eu d'appel ou de messages. Quelques-uns de son amie Camille, de son ami Cowboy Pat ( un ami d'un forum qu'elle fréquentait ), son fameux sms du vendredi l'informant de la somme qui lui restait sur son compte courant. Mais aucun signe de Lancel.

\- Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ! Pensa-t-elle avec soulagement

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Mélodie en voyant le fond d'écran du téléphone portable

\- Lancel. Tu sais, mon ami de vacances et mon colocataire.

Cela lui faisait étrange de prononcer ces mots alors que son amie lui avait fait un magnifique dessin de son bébé chevalier.

\- Ah oui ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Un de ces quatre, peut-être, si on va au cinéma. Proposa la jeune chef d'entreprise

Cependant, intérieurement, elle sentait qu'il y avait plus que cela. Marina n'avait jamais été une adepte des selfies en fond d'écran. En général, elle mettait une image de jeux vidéo, de manga, d'acteur. Pas une photo d'elle avec quelqu'un. Pas même avec un ami. Mais là, c'était une magnifique image d'elle, avec un jeune homme blond à l'air doux, souriant timidement. Ils étaient dans le jardin du LAAC et posaient près des statues de moutons. Chacun d'un côté, Marina prenait clairement son pied, Lancel se laissant entraîner, le soleil derrière eux, le vent décoiffant un peu leurs cheveux. Ce garçon devait vraiment être spécial pour que son amie de pré-adolescence, qui ne jurait que par le célibat, se mette aux selfies décorant les fonds d'écran de Samsung.

\- T'es un peu comme une certaine personne de ma connaissance. Tu l'aimes peut-être et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Songea la jeune femme

Elle sourit avant de remonter tout doucement à l'atelier en compagnie de sa dynamique bénévole.

 _XXXXX_

Il était midi et demi, et déjà, l'estomac de Lancel criait famine. Il pouvait très bien descendre s'acheter un en-cas, il avait un point chaud à deux pas, un kebab à moins de cinq minutes, le It Coffee à dix, un Subway... Mais il ne voulait pas dépenser les sous de son amie. Elle en faisait déjà assez pour lui. Il décida alors de se faire un repas. Des pâtes tiens. Il avait vu Marina en faire si souvent qu'il savait la marche à suivre. A peu près. Il commença par prendre un couscoussier, l'espèce de grosse casserole dont elle se servait, bien pratique pour les spaghettis.

\- De l'eau... Je dois faire bouillir l'eau. Une fois à ébullition, je plonge mes pâtes, un peu d'huile, un peu de sel, je touille et normalement, en cinq minutes, c'est prêt.

Il suivit les instructions au dos du paquet de Penne Rigate. Il remplit le couscoussier à ras bord ! Puis, il alluma le gaz. Là, pour le coup, Marina lui avait expliqué. Peu de temps après, il vit des fines bulles remonter à la surface.

\- C'est bon !

Il plongea ses pâtes, ajouta un peu d'huile, un peu de sel fin de table et attendit, remuant légèrement de temps en temps. Mais vingt minutes plus tard, ses pâtes étaient toujours crues.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Encore dix minutes et son plat était prêt... Mais ses pâtes étaient fades ! Mais fades !

Il assaisonna à son goût puis décida, pendant que le reste refroidissait, de faire sa vaisselle. Il l'avait appris de Gordon Ramsay ! On ne mettait pas un plat encore chaud au frigo ! Sauf que, le temps de ranger son attirail, la mousse liée au produit vaisselle commençait à déborder de l'évier ! Trop de produit, trop d'eau...

\- Ouf, in extremis... J'ai évité l'inondation !

Le nettoyage ne lui prit pas longtemps et peu après, une fois ses pâtes froides, il entama le nettoyage du couscoussier. Là aussi, il savait qu'il fallait le laisser un peu tremper.

\- Ah oui ! Les poubelles !

La ville de Dunkerque se voulait écologique, aussi il y avait des poubelles faisant la différence entre les déchets ménagers, les déchets recyclables et le verre. Marina avait différencié le tout avec trois sacs différents. Le jeune homme entama donc sa pénible progression, les trois sacs en main. Ce n'était pas lourd mais encombrant. Par chance, la porte d'entrée de la résidence était ouverte, maintenue par une corde. Il y avait un déménagement en cours. Lancel se débarrassa du sac poubelle noir, vida les contenus de ceux pour le recyclage et pour le verre. Il s'en retourna donc à l'appartement... Pour découvrir qu'il avait laissé le trousseau de clés sur la serrure !

\- Mais quel jambon tu fais ! On aurait pu voler dans l'appartement avec ta bénédiction, espèce de pantoufle ! Se fustigea-t-il

Il les prit, rentra et décida de ne plus bouger. Avant de réaliser que le produit pour laver les toilettes posait depuis trois heures... Qu'il commençait à pleuvoir averse alors que les fenêtres des chambres étaient grandes ouvertes et que les lits n'étaient pas fait...

 _XXXXX_

Par chance, la pluie n'était pas rentrée dans les chambres. Il remarqua que le lit de Marina n'était pas fait non plus. La jeune femme ne faisait jamais son lit, sauf et uniquement quand c'était le jour de la semaine pour laver les draps. Là, elle retirait les draps, les mettait dans la machine et refaisait son lit de suite avec une autre parure, pour ne pas avoir à le faire vers une heure du matin quand elle allait se coucher. Mais à part cette exception, elle ne le faisait jamais. Il était propre, les draps aérés car elle laissait sa fenêtre ouverte pendant des heures, cependant elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire son lit le matin, vu qu'elle allait se coucher dedans le soir. Sa grand-mère disait qu'on dormait dans son lit de la même manière qu'on le faisait. On dormait bien dans un lit bien fait. Marina s'en fichait, après tout, il n'y avait qu'elle dans son lit. Elle et ses peluches.

\- Oh et puis zut ! Pesta Lancel

Au diable les lits ! Avec sa poisse, il allait les enflammer avec de l'eau renversée ! Il alluma le PC, se connecta à Steam et lança Tomb Raider.

Sa journée se passa en jeux et en une pause dessin, après tout, il avait bien envie de finir ce portrait de Marina qu'il avait commencé.

 _XXXXX_

Marina rentra vers 19 heures. Elle fut étonnée, elle pensait retrouver la maison en pagaille mais Lancel s'était bien débrouillé. Cela la soulagea. Mais quand elle ouvrit le frigo, voyant un Tupperware qui contenait environ 150 grammes de pâtes, elle eut un petit sourire. Le jeune homme lui expliqua sa journée, ses mésaventures, causant un rire de la part de la demoiselle.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, c'est que... Les pâtes, j'ai fait la même chose que toi jadis !

Il sourit à son tour. Même les gens natifs du XXIème siècle pouvaient galérer comme lui.

Ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

 **A Suivre**


	11. Lancel et Lady Oscar

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : Quand Lancel Lannister se retrouve par accident dans notre monde, il n'a pour guide qu'une jeune femme un peu folle qui semble l'adorer pour une raison qui lui échappe. Avec tout cette étrangeté autour de lui, la cohabitation dans ce nouvel univers se passera-t-elle bien?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque**

 **Chapitre 10 : Lancel et Lady Oscar**

Le samedi qui suivait la journée où Lancel avait été seul maître à bord de l'appartement était exécrable. Il faisait gris et sombre, le vent battait les carreaux, la pluie frappait en abondance les vitres. Et Lancel lui-même n'était pas en forme. Sur deux mois, il avait fait en sorte d'être vacciné contres les maladies les plus graves, afin de ne pas être un danger bactériologique pour autrui. Par soucis de praticité, il avait pris le même médecin que Marina, un médecin dont le nom de famille était un élément bâtisseur d'une demeure. Il lui avait expliqué que s'il n'avait jamais été vacciné avant, c'était parce que ses parents étaient contre les vaccins, une explication qu'il avait entendu lors d'un reportage à la télé et dont il s'était souvenu. Le jeudi de cette semaine là, en brave soldat, il avait été faire son vaccin, se levant à six heures du matin pour être sûr d'être le premier au cabinet médical à sept heures pour espérer en sortir vers huit heures trente. Et comme à chaque fois, pendant quelques jours après injection, il se sentait patraque. Marina l'observait du coin de l'oeil, allongé sur le canapé, regardant la télé sans vraiment la voir, s'ennuyant, enroulé dans une couverture portant le blason de la région de Dunkerque, la Flandre.

Marina la lui avait offerte quand ils avaient visité Bergues ensemble. Ils y étaient allés en vélo, comme elle le faisait jadis quand elle était en vacances chez ses grands-parents saint-polois. C'était long mais agréable, en longeant le canal exutoire et en coupant par le bois des Forts puis le Fort Vallière, Bien sûr, quelques jours avant, elle lui avait appris à se servir d'un vélo, lui faisant revivre également un de ses souvenirs d'enfance :

Elle l'avait emmené sur « le grand parking », le parking en face du collège Robespierre de Saint-Pol sur Mer, là où son grand-père paternel lui avait appris à faire du vélo après avoir vu les rudiments dans son jardin. Elle pouvait passer des heures, enfant, à rouler autour de ce parking qui jouxtait le parc et l'école, en s'imaginant les histoires les plus folles.

Lancel avait très vite pris le coup de main, aussi la sortie à Bergues fut envisagée. Ils arrivèrent vers « la tour carrée » de Bergues, comme l'appelait la jeune femme, puis ils regagnèrent le centre-ville. Le soleil avait été au rendez-vous et Lancel avait pu admirer le beffroi, la fontaine des Trois Grâces, les fortifications et les remparts. Et quand il vit la couverture aux couleurs de la Flandre, il se stoppa net. Un lion noir sur fond jaune. C'était d'une ironie sans nom. Il était d'une maison avec un lion d'or sur fond carmin et avait servi un roi dont le drapeau de sa maison était un cerf noir sur fond jaune. Il avait été un lionceau Lannister et il était désormais un lionceau des Flandres par adoption. Marina lui offrit de bon cœur et ils étaient rentrés après une pause goûter dans un petit café et un petit détour par Aventures BD pour aller chercher un manga.

Lancel aimait bien les mangas. Il aimait les BD aussi, mais était-ce parce que Marina avait des mangas, parce qu'elle était fan, il n'en savait rien, mais il avait appris à aimer les mangas. Sa première expérience en la matière avait été mémorable. Déjà parce qu'il les lisait comme un livre, ne comprenant donc rien à la logique de l'histoire.

\- Pourquoi il lui dit non après l'avoir embrassé ? Avait-il demandé, interloqué sous les yeux d'une Marina hilare

Elle lui expliqua donc le fonctionnement particulier de ces livres. Après un temps d'adaptation, il les lisait sans problèmes, avant de rougir. Il avait eu le malheur de lire, comme premier manga, un des mangas yaoi de Marina... Avec des scènes explicites, censurées certes mais explicites tout de même. Il était tombé sur une scène d'amour physique entre hommes. Que Marina en possédait, il trouvait cela logique, il connaissait l'avis de la jeune femme sur la communauté LGBT : elle défendait leurs droits. Mais lui... Il ne se définissait pas comme homophobe, encore un mot appris par David Pujadas et Claire Chazal, mais il avait du mal à imaginer une telle relation. Il avait grandi dans une famille où, sans pour autant les traquer pour les brûler, on n'arrivait pas à imaginer cela. Son oncle Tywin, sans pour autant nier les qualités des hommes gays, disait qu'imaginer deux hommes ainsi lui retournait l'estomac. Dans le cas du jeune homme, cela n'allait pas jusque là. Cela était juste une pensée étrange, qu'il avait du mal à imaginer. Tout comme il avait du mal à imaginer un homme et une femme. Après tout, le sexe n'avait jamais été son fort en matière de sujet... Marina lui proposa des mangas plus soft et depuis, il en lisait quotidiennement. D'ailleurs, son favori du moment était le pavé qu'était La Rose de Versailles.

Sauf que, ce jour là, malgré le doliprane qui avait soulagé son mal de tête, Lancel ne se sentait pas capable de lire, d'où son observation du petit écran mais l'ennui l'avait gagné.

\- Eh, Lancel ? Dit Marina

\- Hmm ? Gémit-il

\- J'ai La Rose de Versailles en anime dvd si tu veux.

Elle vit alors son regard pétiller, comme celui d'un enfant à qui on avait dit qu'il irait à Disneyland.

\- Pour du vrai ?!

\- Yep, pour du vrai de vrai. Répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé

Elle alla chercher les dvds. 40 épisodes d'une vingtaine de minutes environ pour chaque épisode. Lancel avait bien envie de se faire un marathon. Après tout, il était dix heures du matin, il faisait moche et il y avait des restes au frigo. Marina approuva et lança le premier dvd. Le jeune homme avait hâte de voir Oscar « vivante ». Elle était son personnage préféré dans le manga, après Rosalie, parce qu'elle lui rappelait qui il était : le maladroit apeuré qui avait deux mains gauches et qui jouait de malchance. Et entre tous les mâles qui entouraient Oscar, c'était Girodelle qu'il préférait. Oui, il aimait André et sa dévotion, la loyauté amoureuse de Fersen, le côté bourru d'Alain mais Girodelle, c'était un peu le chevalier des chansons de son pays : le noble et valeureux soldat qui aidait la veuve, l'orphelin, doux et cultivé. Par contre, Marie-Antoinette, il ne la supportait vraiment pas. Elle était bien gentille mais trop vaine à son goût. Il savait de quoi il parlait, il l'avait été. Pendant que les épisodes avançaient, Marina brodait, afin d'avancer des projets. Quand Lancel la voyait, il pensait à sa mère, qui brodait des heures par jour. Cela l'apaisait. Leur marathon s'acheva vers minuit, en comptant les pauses manger et WC. Lancel avait adoré les musiques de l'anime, ses différents côtés et Oscar... Ah, Oscar avait été magnifique ! Même s'il savait sa fin, cela l'avait dégoûté, mais elle avait été grandiose. Il comprenait aisément pourquoi Marina adorait ce manga, cet anime, pourquoi elle était sur deux forums sur le sujet et en administrait un. C'était d'ailleurs sur l'un d'entre eux qu'elle avait rencontré des amis dont les noms figuraient dans son répertoire. Il pensait notamment à Cowboy Pat, dont il avait lu les crossovers au-dessus de l'épaule de sa protectrice.

\- Tu veux t'inscrire ? Plaisanta Marina

Sauf que, depuis le PC portable qu'il avait gagné dans un jeu concours, il s'inscrivit réellement sur le forum lady oscar xooit, sous le nom Lord Lancel, en hommage à l'un des nombreux surnoms dans le milieu de Game of Thrones de Marina, gentiment donné par un fan :

« Lady Lancel »

 **A SUIVRE**


	12. Lancel et les repas de famille chez Mémé

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : Quand Lancel Lannister se retrouve par accident dans notre monde, il n'a pour guide qu'une jeune femme un peu folle qui semble l'adorer pour une raison qui lui échappe. Avec tout cette étrangeté autour de lui, la cohabitation dans ce nouvel univers se passera-t-elle bien?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque**

 **Chapitre 11 : Lancel et les repas de famille chez Mémé**

Le samedi soir, lors du marathon Lady Oscar, vers dix-sept heures, Marina avait reçu un coup de téléphone. C'était sa grand-mère paternelle, toute excitée, qui lui annonçait que son cousin, qui vivait à Versailles, était remonté en surprise et elle organisait, de ce fait, une pierrade le lendemain. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps d'aller chercher les plateaux de viande.

\- Bien sûr que je viens ! Répondit Marina, le sourire aux lèvres, l'excitation la gagnant à son tour

\- Dis à Lancel qu'il peut venir ! Le pauvre, depuis la mort de Monsieur Swyft, il n'a pas du avoir beaucoup de repas de famille dominicaux.

Cela lui faisait toujours étrange d'entendre sa famille parler de Lancel comme s'il avait toujours fait partie de leur vie. Mais dans la mémoire adaptée de celle-ci, il avait sa place. Les grands-parents et parents de Marina l'avait rencontré en Vendée, fils des tenanciers du camping et Monsieur Swyft avait été un voisin de la grand-tante de la jeune femme, qui vivait à deux rues de sa petite sœur, la grand-mère de la demoiselle. Dans leurs souvenirs, ils invitaient souvent Lancel à venir quand Marina et son frère venaient en vacances, ensemble ils allaient en ville en vélo et il n'était pas sans les inviter en retour. Lancel, c'était un membre non-officiel de la famille.

Elle raccrocha et annonça à son ami la nouvelle.

\- Marina ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une pierrade ?

Il la vit réfléchir quelques secondes, le temps de trouver sa formulation.

\- C'est un plat. En fait, tu as divers éléments comme de la viande, des poivrons, des champignons, un peu tout ce que tu veux qui peut se cuire, et tu fais cuire ça à ta convenance sur une pierre salée et chauffée. Ma grand-mère aime ça car c'est convivial et pratique, chacun mange ce qu'il aime. En général, à sa table tu trouves du bœuf, de la dinde, des champignons, des poivrons marinés ou nature, des grosses pommes de terre, de l'agneau, du lard, du bacon...

\- Bacon ?

\- Du cochon.

\- Tu dois être rassasiée à la fin.

\- Et encore, c'est le plat principal ! Avec ma grand-mère, tu as l'apéro, l'entrée, le plat, le fromage, le dessert et le café !

S'imaginant tout cela en un seul repas, Lancel eut un haut-le-cœur. C'était sans doute très bon mais lui qui avait un appétit de moineau, autant de mets en un seul jour, cela lui donnait la nausée. Son amie mit cela sur le compte de sa vaccination récente.

 _XXXXX_

Le lendemain, vers onze heures quinze, l'appartement était en ébullition. Marina vérifiait que tout était bien éteint, que les fenêtres étaient bien fermées. Lancel sortit des toilettes et alla se laver les mains, mais tout en se faisant, il fut comme figé sur place en voyant sa protectrice. Elle n'avait jamais été négligée, mais elle était toujours dans des vêtements confortables et décontractés. Pour l'occasion, elle avait mis un peu plus de cœur dans sa mise. Elle portait un long jupon noir qui s'arrêtait à ses chevilles. A ses pieds, des ballerines simple d'un bleu très foncé qui rappelait son haut : un maillot à manches courtes bleu foncé. Il avait des petites dentelures blanches, et le décolleté était caché par un morceau de tissu à carreau rouge et blanc. Ses manches étaient particulières. Ses épaules étaient nus mais une partie de ses bras étaient recouverts par des manches ballons, avec un ruban rouge dans le bas. Cela lui rappelait un peu les hauts bavarois qu'il avait pu voir dans quelques films de Sissi, où elle passait son temps à soupirer le nom de Franz. La veille, elle avait passé près d'une heure dans la salle de bains et pour cause : elle avait des jambes très blanches et lisses. Elle avait arrangé ses cheveux en la coiffure qu'il faisait souvent, à Port-Réal, une fois devenu chevalier.

\- On sera compagnons de coiffure alors. Pensa-t-il avec amusement, touché qu'elle lui rendre hommage, même capillairement

A ses oreilles, qui avaient chacune deux trous, elle avait mis, en alternance, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de roses rouges et noires. Aucun maquillage cependant. Mais selon lui, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Et sur le moment, il la trouva belle, plus belle encore que Cersei. Remarquant ses yeux posés sur elle, elle tourna la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il sentit ses joues le chauffer pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

\- Tu es tout beau, Lancel. Lui dit-elle

Il avait mis un maillot blanc à longues manches avec une petite encolure en V avec un lacet blanc qui la traversait, un jean noir et des baskets. Marina lui avait dit qu'il pouvait y aller habillé de manière décontractée.

\- Et tu es... Commença-t-il

\- Je suis ?

Elle pouvait sentir sa gêne, aussi elle n'insista pas. Elle prit son sac, y mit les papiers de la voiture ainsi que des antihistaminiques et un pulvérisateur d'eau de mer. Ses grands-parents avaient recueilli un chat et elle était allergique. Elle s'y était habituée, mais elle pouvait avoir le nez coulant et des crises d'éternuement. Elle embarqua les clés de la voiture. Ils enfilèrent une veste et ils purent partir. Mais avant d'arriver à la maison de ses grands-parents, elle fit un détour. Elle rattrapa son ancien dojo, longea le canal puis continua vers la clinique Villette. Au pont près du Buffalo Grill, elle tourna à droite et longea alors le canal de Furnes. Elle s'arrêta alors chez un fleuriste à l'angle d'une rue, en face du cimetière. Voyant l'incompréhension de son colocataire, elle s'expliqua.

\- Dans ma famille, quand on est invités à manger quelque part, on ramène une bouteille ou des fleurs. Je bois peu et je n'aime pas le vin, donc je ramène des fleurs. C'est pour remercier l'hôte de nous accueillir. Je ne sais pas si tout le monde le fait, mais en tout cas, dans ma famille, ça se fait.

Elle opta pour une jolie composition, avec une mousse arrosable, et des plantes que sa grand-mère pourrait replanter dans son jardin. Ils reprirent la route et dix minutes plus tard, Lancel faisait face à la maison des grands-parents paternels de Marina.

Monsieur et Madame le Pépé et la Mémé de Marina, qui approchaient des quatre-vingt ans, vivaient dans une maison dans une rue tranquille à l'entrée de Saint-Pol sur Mer, ville natale de leur petite fille. Originaires du Pas-de-Calais, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le Nord suite aux mutations professionnelles de Monsieur le Pépé de Marina. Elle n'avait connu que cette demeure, du haut de ses vingt-deux printemps. Ils étaient les premiers arrivés. Elle sonna, ils entendirent alors un chien aboyer.

\- Simba, leur chien. Il était négligé par ses maîtres, ils l'ont recueilli. C'est un chien papillon, tout petit et tout roux. Dit Marina à Lancel

Peu de temps après, une petite femme un peu ronde et âgée ouvrit.

\- Bonjour bonjour ! Bonjour ma chérie ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement

Marina la salua en l'embrassant.

\- Bonjour Lancel. Dit la vieille femme

\- Bonjour Madame. Merci de m'avoir invité.

\- Madame ?! Enfin, Lancel, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux m'appeler Mémé ! Le rabroua-t-elle gentiment

Il lui sourit. C'était un événement tout nouveau pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'avoir une grand-mère. Sur ses quatre grands-parents, seul le père de sa mère, Ser Harys Swyft de Cornfield, vivait encore. Et encore, il n'était ni aimant, ni attentionné, rien. Tytos Lannister était mort un an après la naissance de Jaime et de Cersei. Jeyne Marbrand, la mère de son père, était morte peu après avoir donné naissance au plus jeune de ses oncles : Gerion. Quant à la mère de sa mère, elle était morte le jour des dix ans de Dorna.

Marina salua ensuite son grand-père, un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux de neige, l'air toujours un peu fatigué depuis son opération préventive du cœur. Lancel fut accueilli tout aussi chaleureusement. Dix minutes après, les parents de Marina, accompagnés de Samuel et de Théo, firent leur entrée. Théo était tout fou, gémissant de joie, léchant les mains de tous. On ouvrit la porte vitrée qui donnait accès au jardin pour que les chiens puissent courir et jouer. Quinze minutes après, ce fut le cousin de Marina qui arriva.

Le cousin de Marina était de neuf ans et demi son aîné, le fils unique de sa tante, sœur de son père, issu de son premier mariage. Il était très grand, plus grand que Lancel. Il était mince, la peau très claire, le bras et l'avant-bras tatoué, le cheveu noir et court et les yeux couleur noisette. Après son baccalauréat, il était parti sur Paris pour ses études, afin de devenir ingénieur du son et il travaillait désormais pour un journal à la capitale. Il vivait à deux pas du château de Versailles. Il remontait peu, en raison de son travail. Il revenait en général pour quelques jours à l'occasion de Noël et de l'anniversaire de sa mère mais chose étrange, il semblait avoir pu se libérer pour revenir un peu avant. Il salua sa famille puis on le présenta à Lancel.

\- Ca alors, ma cousine s'est enfin casée ? Dit-il taquin ce qui causa à Marina des justifications qui le firent rire

On lui expliqua qui était Lancel, et il sembla s'en contenter. Il sortit une Lucky Strike et la fuma.

Enfin, en retard, comme à leur habitude, la tante de Marina et son second mari, avec leur chienne, une épagneul bretonne.

\- Ouah Marina, il est beau ton mec ! Plaisanta la tatie de la demoiselle

Elle ne chercha même plus à répliquer. Elle savait que c'était le grand délire de la famille paternelle de la voir casée, mariée peut-être, et très certainement maman alors qu'elle était très bien toute seule et que si elle aimait les enfants, elle ne se voyait pas en avoir. Elle ignorait ce qu'il en était pour Lancel cependant.

Très vite, les convives prirent place autour de la table. On installa Lancel à côté de Marina et l'apéritif commença. Des verrines, des petits fours, des chips, des cacahuètes... Rien qu'avec cela, il était rassasié. Mais quand il vit le plateau arriver, il crut défaillir. Marina ne lui avait pas menti, il y en avait pour un régiment ! Diverses sortes de viandes, de sauces, des grosses pommes de terre, des champignons, des poivrons, des carottes, des tomates, des haricots verts, du pain, du beurre...

\- Allez, il faut manger hein ! Dit la grand-mère

Timidement, Lancel se servit, imitant Marina. Et il devait admettre que c'était plutôt bon. Il se surprit à se resservir.

\- Si Cersei me voyait... Pensa-t-il

A Castral Roc, même s'il n'était pas un gros mangeur, il avait un appétit correct mais le stress et la peur qui s'étaient installés en lui à Port-Réal lui avaient donné un appétit d'oiseau.

\- Ca va, ça te semble bon ? Se soucia la grand-mère

\- C'est très bon, Madame, je vous remercie. Lui répondit-il poliment

\- Alors, c'est bien. Sers-toi hein, il ne faut pas hésiter ! Il y en a encore, je peux en refaire !

A cette phrase, les trois petits-enfants de la maîtresse de maison partagèrent un sourire. C'était l'une des phrases fétiches de leur mémé.

\- Il la dévore des yeux, c'est indéniable. Et t'as vu comment elle le regarde aussi ? Glissa le père de Marina à sa femme en parlant de leur fille

\- Que veux-tu ? Elle n'a pas encore réalisé. Dit son épouse en souriant

Vers quatre heures, le fromage arriva puis le dessert : deux types de gâteaux différents, un au chocolat et une tarte à la framboise, le fruit préféré du cousin de Marina.

Le duo rentra à l'appartement vers vingt heures, après avoir aidé au nettoyage, après une journée remplie de bonne chère et de rires.

En revanche, Lancel avait si bien mangé qu'il n'eut pas faim les trois jours qui suivirent.

 **A Suivre**


	13. Lancel et le repas pascal

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : Quand Lancel Lannister se retrouve par accident dans notre monde, il n'a pour guide qu'une jeune femme un peu folle qui semble l'adorer pour une raison qui lui échappe. Avec tout cette étrangeté autour de lui, la cohabitation dans ce nouvel univers se passera-t-elle bien?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque**

 **Chapitre 12 : Lancel et le repas pascal**

Le premier jour du mois d'avril, Marina reçut à nouveau un coup de téléphone, cette fois-ci de sa grand-mère maternelle.

\- Oui, ma chérie ? Oui, je sais que ta mère te l'a dit pour dimanche, mais je viens de penser à quelque chose. Dimanche, c'est Pâques, on le fait à la maison mais tes parents m'ont dit que tu avais un ami. S'il le veut, il peut venir, le pauvre, Pâques tout seul, c'est d'un triste !

\- Lancel sera ravie, merci Mamie ! Et merci aussi à Papy ! Hâte d'être à dimanche !

Comme d'habitude, la conversation dura une demi-heure, la grand-mère de Marina étant très bavarde. Puis la jeune femme annonça l'invitation à son colocataire, qui était en pleine pâtisserie. Lancel s'était découvert une passion pour la cuisine. Un jour, il avait regardé une recette de Loka, du Monde de Loka et tenta de la refaire. Et il avait tant aimé qu'il continua sur sa lancée. Il était en train de faire un gâteau à l'ananas, qu'il voulait offrir aux grands-parents paternels de Marina, afin de les remercier pour l'invitation à la pierrade dominicale.

\- Eh bien, j'aurais vu toute ta famille ! Plaisanta-t-il

\- Hélas non, j'ai des cousins que je vois très rarement, ma grand-mère a deux frères qu'on voit peu aussi, mon père a des cousins qu'il ne voit jamais... Ceux qu'il voyait régulièrement sont morts.

Elle pensa alors un moment à Patrick, l'aîné des cousins de son père, celui avec lequel elle s'entendait le mieux. Sa mort début janvier avait secoué toute la famille. Ses funérailles, une crémation, avaient été les premières auxquelles elle assista. Elle tournait comme dans un lion en cage ce jour-là, en voyant l'heure, et décida d'y aller. Elle qui se considérait comme forte et comme ayant la larme difficile, elle avait fondu en larme à la vue du cercueil et au son de My Heart Will Go On de Céline Dion, lui qui était un gros fan de Titanic. Des mois après, rien que le fait d'y penser lui faisait piquer les yeux. Lancel sembla le remarquer, car il arrêta de battre sa préparation, et s'autorisa à l'enlacer. La perte, il la connaissait en partie, même s'il l'avait vécue à travers un dvd. Un tel geste surprit la jeune femme mais elle se laissa aller. Si elle ne pleura pas, elle se laissa bercer.

\- Merci... Dit-elle après quelques instants

Il ne répondit pas. C'était bien la moindre des choses, elle qui avait tant fait pour lui, il pouvait bien la réconforter au mieux. Il prit la boîte où il avait mis ses morceaux d'ananas et en proposa à la jeune femme, qui adorait piocher dans les fruits découpés. Elle sourit et en mangea un. Il sourit à son tour et se remit au travail. Pendant ce temps-là, Marina, assise, brodant, lui parlait.

\- Normalement, il y aura mes parents, Samuel, ma tante Lyly ou Lydule, comme tu veux pour le surnom, son compagnon et mes grands-parents. Il y aura sans doute Bambi et Lucas, les chiens de ma tante. Je crois que Théo sera là aussi. Mes grands-parents n'ont rien contre les chiens chez eux mais avec leur potager, ils ont peur qu'ils ne déterrent les légumes, mais Papa a juré qu'il surveillerait mon loulou. Il n'est pas de nature à gratter non plus.

\- Ta tante n'a pas d'enfants ?

\- Elle en a quatre. Mais avec l'aînée, c'est compliqué, le cadet travaille énormément à l'usine, la benjamine le fera peut-être dans sa belle-famille, quant au dernier, son père l'a monté contre sa mère.

\- Mais c'est ignoble ! La pauvre !

Marina ne répondit rien, elle haussa juste les épaules tristement, avant d'ajouter que sa tante avait également deux petites-filles. Le fait qu'elle soit une jeune grand-mère n'étonna pas Lancel, dans son pays, on se mariait tôt et on avait des enfants tôt. Son père faisait figure d'exception. Il s'était marié en 266 et il n'était né qu'en 282. Kevan avait alors quarante ans. Entre lui, son aîné, et le premier petit-enfant de son oncle Tywin, il n'y avait que trois ans d'écart.

\- Et que va préparer ta grand-mère ? S'intéressa-t-il

\- Un couscous. Un plat marocain avec de la semoule, diverses viandes et beaucoup de légumes, comme des pois chiches, des carottes etc. C'est simple à faire mais c'est un plat familial, il vaut mieux être nombreux pour le faire, sinon tu en manges pendant trois semaines. Mais Lancel.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu te rappelles le repas chez Pépé et Mémé ?

\- Mon estomac s'en rappelle.

\- Ca sera pire. Si tu manges bien chez Pépé et Mémé, tu manges presque encore plus chez Papy et Mamie.

Le voyant incrédule, elle commença son énumération. En apéritif, il y avait des toasts au foie gras, au saumon, aux cornichons polonais, des champignons polonais vinaigrés, des olives, des cacahuètes, du saucisson sec, quatre à cinq sortes de chips, de la saucisse polonaise. En entrée, il y avait de la salade, de la macédoine, des tomates ou des pêches fourrées au thon. Après, il y avait le couscous et en viande, on avait le choix entre de l'agneau, des merguez, du poulet, du mouton... Après venait le fromage avec quatre sortes différentes, puis le dessert avec deux types de gâteaux. Très souvent, la grand-mère de Marina faisait un gâteau au chocolat et un flan, mais parfois, elle faisait un gâteau polonais à base de graine de pavot : le makotch. Et enfin, le café avec des petits gâteaux et des chocolats. Ou des glaces.

Voyant les yeux ronds de Lancel, elle éclata de rire.

\- Oui, on est une famille qui aime becter !

\- Je... Je leur ferai un gâteau aussi.

Puis Marina eut un petit rire. Elle expliqua alors une anecdote à son colocataire. Son père ne mangeait pas de pâtisseries et autres, alors sa grand-mère lui gardait de la salade de fruits. Mais un jour, la tête ailleurs, elle avait passé la salade de fruits à la passoire, tout le sirop partant alors dans l'évier ! Depuis, elle faisait attention et lui faisait faire des babas au rhum dans une boulangerie locale... En tout cas, une où on n'oubliait pas de mettre le rhum, contrairement à une année.

 _XXXXX_

Le dimanche pascal arriva vite et comme pour la pierrade, Marina était prête assez tôt, ayant horreur d'être en retard. Elle prit avec elle également quelques médicaments, étant un peu barbouillée depuis quelques semaines. Rien de grave mais il valait mieux être prudent. Malgré tout, Lancel ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle avait opté pour un look plus masculin. Elle portait une chemise blanche à jabot, un long pantalon droit et noir dont le bas était enserré dans des bottines brunes, de style un peu randonnée, à talons relativement hauts. Une bague dorée à tête de lion au doigt, aucun maquillage, la même coiffure que la dernière fois, une cape noire et chaud pour compléter le tout. En revanche, comme il faisait froid, elle mit également un bonnet rouge, fait par sa mère au crochet et Lancel le reconnut : c'était un bonnet semblable au sien, lorsqu'il était encore un écuyer au service du roi.

\- Pourquoi suis-je encore surpris ? Pensa-t-il

Vers onze heures trente, ils avaient acheté les fleurs et vers midi cinq, ils étaient devant la maison.

Monsieur et Madame le Papy et la Mamie de Marina vivaient également à Saint-Pol sur Mer, non loin de l'église. Il y avait fait bâtir, dix ans plus tôt, une maison avec un petit jardin. Ils avaient vécu des années à Bray-Dunes pour partir en appartement à Rosendaël suite à la jambe cassée de Monsieur, qui travaillait en usine. Mais il s'ennuya vite, aussi firent-ils construire une maison avec de quoi jardiner. Monsieur était allemand naturalisé français suite à son service militaire et Madame polonaise naturalisée française suite à son mariage. Marina avait d'ailleurs sur elle des traits typiquement slaves. Le couple eut le malheur de perdre leur premier enfant, un petit garçon, qui eut à peine le temps de vivre. Puis vint la tante de Marina puis sa mère. A soixante-six et soixante-treize ans, ils avaient six petits-enfants et deux arrières petites-filles.

Marina sonna. Ce fut sa grand-mère, une dame de taille moyenne, mince et élancé, le cheveu court et blond, qui lui ouvrit.

\- Bonjour Mamie ! Devine pourquoi il pleut ?

\- Je ne sais pas ?

\- Parce que, pour une fois, je ne suis pas garée à trois kilomètres !

La rue où ils habitaient était longue et étroite et on avait du mal à distinguer les places libres quand on arrivait, aussi Marina se garait en face du crématorium, dans une rue adjacente, mais là, une belle place lui tendait les bras.

Lancel salua la femme et lui offrit son modeste gâteau de remerciement.

\- Mais il ne fallait pas enfin ! C'est vraiment très gentil, merci !

Puis ils furent salués par le grand-père de Marina, un homme qui faisait plus jeune que son âge, le cheveu encore bien noir malgré quelques poils gris dans sa moustache, un peu bedonnant et l'air très doux. Et là, Marina eut la surprise de sa vie ! Sa cousine au nom de princesse française était là, en compagnie de son fiancé et de leur fille au nom de princesse anglaise, âgée d'un an et de quelques mois, qui gémissait de contentement.

\- On est venus en surprise ! Expliqua la jeune femme

De ses cousines, elle était sa préférée. Il n'y avait que seize jours de différence entre elles et elles avaient été très complices et proches étant enfants. Contrairement à la famille paternelle de Marina, il n'y eut aucune question à propos de Lancel. Il fut accueilli en tant qu'ami de la jeune femme et rien d'autres. Les parents de Marina, son frère et leur chien arrivèrent ensuite, puis sa tante et son compagnon.

La tante Lyly, que Marina qualifiait de Wonder Woman, était une femme très grande, fine, qui rayonnait malgré sa fibromyalgie. Elle avait le sourire et la blague facile.

\- Boh cha alors ! T'as été le pécher où le beau gosse ? Dit-elle à sa nièce avec une des voix qu'elle utilisait souvent pour ses moments drôles

A ses côtés, son compagnon, J-M, ancien commerçant sur les marchés. Il était grand, le cheveu blanc, imposant de par sa taille, son poids mais aussi sa voix, il était comme Tata Lyly, un homme à la blague facile, un homme simple et gentil, qui avait également souffert auparavant.

\- Bah ça alors, un nouveau copain ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant également une voix avant de serrer la main de Lancel.

Le yorkshire et le bichon du couple reniflèrent ses jambes. Il les laissa faire, même s'il n'était pas à l'aise. Il s'était habitué à Théo, à Simba malgré son côté énergique, et il lui faudrait aussi du temps pour se laisser aller avec des deux nouveaux amis canins. Soudain, la petite fille au prénom de princesse anglaise regarda Lancel et s'avança vers lui. Par habitude, il se baissa pour être à son niveau et tendit un peu les bras, pour la rattraper si elle venait à tomber. Il avait fait ça tant de fois avec Janei, sa petite sœur de trois ans ! La petite avança encore puis, d'un coup, elle enlaça Lancel pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Dit la mère de la petite-fille

Tout le monde passa à table et le jeune homme put constater que Marina n'avait pas menti, quand l'apéritif arriva, la table était remplie au point qu'on en voyant plus la nappe. Il eut aussi la surprise de voir qu'un petit paquet avec des œufs en chocolat l'attendait sur son assiette. Il connaissait un peu la tradition des œufs de Pâques, suite aux reportages de Jean-Pierre Pernaut dans diverses chocolateries, et le fait qu'on avait pensé à lui le toucha. Il goûta alors aux produits polonais : les champignons vinaigrés, les gros cornichons, la saucisse de fête à la marjolaine... Et entre temps, il n'hésitait pas à jouer avec la petite. Ah ça, il était plus à l'aise avec les enfants qu'avec les adultes ! Aîné d'une fratrie de quatre avec une toute jeune sœur, il avait toujours aimé la compagnie des enfants, s'en occuper, et si bien sûr ce n'était pas pour tout de suite car il ne se sentait pas prêt, il rêvait d'avoir un jour ses propres enfants, une grande famille heureuse et aimante, comme celle qu'il avait eu avant qu'il ne parte pour la capitale.

La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, la bonne nourriture, les rires et s'acheva après une bonne partie de cartes. Chacun repartit avec son doggy bag, l'estomac bien plein.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Lancel de manger quelques œufs en chocolat dans la soirée en lisant les fanfictions de Cowboy Pat et de Lia sur le forum Lady Oscar.

 **A Suivre**


	14. Entends-moi rugir

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : Quand Lancel Lannister se retrouve par accident dans notre monde, il n'a pour guide qu'une jeune femme un peu folle qui semble l'adorer pour une raison qui lui échappe. Avec tout cette étrangeté autour de lui, la cohabitation dans ce nouvel univers se passera-t-elle bien?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque**

 **Chapitre 13 : Entends-moi rugir**

Ce lundi 13 avril 2015 était ensoleillé mais très frais pour accueillir le début de la cinquième saison de Game of Thrones et Marina avait vu ses prières exaucées :

Le Lancel fictif était revenu, en tant que moineau, un frère de la Foi, et il avait eu une scène tout à fait touchante et forte avec son père.

Lancel, celui en chair et en os, avait observé la jeune femme découvrir le retour de celui qu'il qualifiait de jumeau. Elle avait eu le regard émerveillé d'une mère découvrant son enfant en l'ayant la première fois dans ses bras. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement car sa mère avait eu le même éclat en tenant Janei. Il la regarda ensuite s'activer en captures d'écran, pour sa page Lancel et pour la page sur son père qu'elle aidait à gérer, faire des memes avec Photofiltre pour les deux pages, chercher la scène sur Youtube pour l'enregistrer dans ses vidéos afin de pouvoir s'en servir ensuite... Elle avait presque l'air d'une femme d'affaires en plein rush. Pendant ce temps-là, il détaillait du regard ce qu'il avait failli devenir suite aux manipulations de Tyrion et à la cruauté de Cersei. Ses cheveux étaient courts et avaient fortement bruni, sans doute à cause de la maladie. Dans les livres de Marina, ils étaient devenus blancs, et la jeune femme avait des théories sur la raison de ce changement. Il avait pris du muscle, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas, l'acteur qui le jouait faisait de la boxe, il avait du prendre du muscle pour sa santé. Mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur la cicatrice que laissait dévoiler sa modeste chemise, son seul habit, même pas de chaussures aux pieds. Une cicatrice encore en cours de guérison, sur son épaules, la peau formant comme une protubérance. Il semblait plus calme, sa voix était plus posée. Il semblait avoir retrouvé la paix. Mais il se demandait bien à quel prix.

Dans l'après-midi, le temps se couvrit fort et un nouvel orage éclata. Il faisait si sombre qu'on avait du allumer les lumières.

\- Pourtant, la dame de la météo n'a rien dit à ce sujet. S'étonna Lancel qui dessinait tranquillement

Un éclair zébra le ciel, les objets électriques et électroniques grésillèrent. Marina retrouva alors les éléments qui avaient amené Lancel dans sa vie quotidienne. Et un, puis deux coups de tonnerre éclatèrent, bruyants et menaçants, les lumières sautèrent quelques secondes puis quand elles revinrent, le jeune homme homme découvrit avec effroi que l'un de ses cauchemars venaient de se réaliser :

Cersei était arrivée à Dunkerque.

Ah, elle était toujours aussi belle ! Elle n'avait guère changé, mais depuis la maturation de son esprit, s'il constatait sa joliesse sans peine, cela ne lui procurait plus aucune émotion.

A ses côtés, son frère jumeau, l'idole de Lancel, Jaime. Il semblait avoir vécu bien des misères. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts, des cicatrices guérissaient sur son visage, mais ce qui marqua le plus son jeune cousin, ce fut sa main droite. Ce n'était plus qu'un moignon, et l'absente avait été remplacée par une superbe main en or ciselé, avec de nombreux détails. Ils semblaient avoir été tirés dans un moment intime de leur vie, un moment de retrouvailles, d'union fraternelle, car Jaime ne portait qu'une simple chemise en lin grise, un pantalon clair et des bottes. Cersei portait une robe magnifique mais simple, qu'elle ne portait qu'en privé, pour être à l'aise. Un magnifique vêtement rouge, avec un lion brodé en fils d'or sur les épaules, son médaillon Lannister ornait son cou fin. Le regard de Jaime s'était arrêté sur son « cousinet » comme il aimait l'appeler, le détaillant à son tour dans le plus grand silence, son regard émeraude trahissant sa surprise. Oui, pour un habitant westerosi, il devait avoir l'air étrange. Il portait un sous-pull noir avec une chemise bleu pâle par dessus, le col était blanc. Il avait un jean noir, ses pieds étaient nus et aux pieds de sa chaise, une paire de pantoufles bien chaude, d'un bleu un peu fané.

\- Lancel... Dit alors Cersei d'un air doux, presque soulagée, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner.

\- Majesté. Répondit-il en s'efforçant de rester le plus froid possible

Rester ferme, surtout rester ferme malgré la peur, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne rentrerait pas.

\- Tyrion sera ravi d'apprendre que tu es en vie, cousin. Nous avons été inquiets. Dit la souveraine avec son habituelle voix charmeuse

\- Lancel avait disparu ? S'étonna son jumeau

\- Une bien longue histoire, Jaime. Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de te la raconter. Expliqua-t-elle

\- Évidemment que tu n'as pas eu le temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais important ! Pensa Lancel irrité

\- Lancel, est-ce que ça va ? Les lumières ont sauté. Appela alors Marina en pénétrant dans son salon avant de se figer

Et encore une fois, elle se retint de crier comme une groupie en chaleur. Oui, elle était fan des Lannister, de tous les Lannister, mais déjà, un peu de dignité que diable ! Mais surtout, elle avait bien vu l'air de Lancel. Au fond de ses yeux verts, elle y lisait la peur. Il fallait qu'elle le soutienne. Se souvenant de la leçon de Cersei à Shae dans l'épisode 9 de la saison 2, elle fit alors à la reine la meilleure révérence qu'elle put exécuter.

\- Votre Grâce. Dit-elle calme et posée, respectueuse.

Elle se releva, puis salua Jaime avec « Ser Jaime », en s'inclinant un peu aussi, moins que pour Cersei car il était un chevalier, mais elle voulait également lui témoigner du respect. Marina comprenait aisément pourquoi Lancel avait tant aimé Cersei, elle était magnifique. Tout comme elle ne blâmait pas Cersei d'être la chérie de Jaime, quand elle voyait Jaime. L'homme lui prit la main et la baisa, la saluant à son tour.

\- Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle comment ? Demanda-t-il

\- Marina, Ser Jaime.

\- Mademoiselle Marina, vous êtes bien charmante, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que mon cousin fait dans votre... Demeure. Interrogea la reine

La maîtresse de maison expliqua alors l'histoire sans rentrer dans trop de détails. Le marathon de la série, l'orage, le grésillement, puis Lancel qui était arrivé. Elle l'avait hébergé depuis.

\- Nous ne saurions comment vous remercier de votre gentillesse, Mademoiselle Marina. Commença Cersei. Nous trouverons un moyen, un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes. Mais je crains que mon cousin n'ait un peu trop abusé de votre hospitalité, nous allons prendre congé de vous et rentrer chez nous.

Une voix calme mais ferme les perturba alors.

\- Non.

Le trio se tourna alors vers la source du bruit et Cersei constata avec étonnement que c'était son ancien amant, ce jeune homme si pliable à sa volonté, qui venait de lui dire non.

\- Je te demande pardon, cousin ?

\- Je ne partirai pas avec toi.

Marina n'osa pas intervenir, c'était une mise au point entre lui et son premier amour, elle oserait si cela allait trop loin mais pour l'instant, c'était trop délicat, trop sensible.

\- Allons, Lancel, il le faut bien ! Ton père est mort d'inquiétude ! De plus, ce n'est pas ta maison ici.

\- C'est ma maison. Si tu veux rentrer, rentre et dis à mon père que je vais bien, que je suis heureux, que je ne manque de rien. Ton problème sera résolu.

Cersei perdait clairement patience, elle s'approcha de lui et Marina pouvait voir que, pour autant, son geste ne serait pas violent. Elle se contenait, voulut poser son bras sur celui de Lancel pour tenter de le convaincre mais il se dégagea, quittant sa chaise et marcha vers son amie. Il se retourna vers Cersei.

\- Je ne retournerai pas dans un endroit où je ne suis qu'un outil dispensable ! Depuis que je suis arrivé à la capitale, je n'ai été qu'un pion, pour toi comme pour Tyrion ! Et à la vérité, ça t'aurait arrangé que je crève. Personne n'aurait su alors pour le service que je t'ai rendu !

Le regard de Lancel peina Jaime. Il voyait, dans le regard émeraude de son jeune cousin, si similaire au sien, l'air d'un petit animal apeuré que l'on avait mis en cage. Que s'était-il donc passé entre sa sœur, son frère et lui pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

\- Cela ne changera rien que je rentre ou non ! Je sais que je ne suis pas important ! Cela, je l'accepte et je le vis bien ! Alors pourquoi insister pour que je revienne ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour mon père ! Tu l'aimes sans doute, mais tu me veux à tes côtés pour me surveiller, pour surveiller ma langue ! Je suis ici chez moi, je suis chez quelqu'un qui m'apprécie pour moi, qui m'accepte comme je suis, qui ne me demande rien en échange de son hospitalité ! Ici, tout le monde s'en fout de notre secret commun ! Alors rentre chez toi, aux côtés de tes enfants et laisse-moi tranquille !

Il faisait des efforts pour éviter que sa voix ne tremble. Cersei était clairement surprise par la situation. Que faire ? Cette Marina avait son cousin sous sa coupe. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien dangereuse mais il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dormait. Elle se doutait que, dans cet univers, si différent de son habitat naturel, personne ne savait pour Robert, pour son affaire avec Lancel, et que si ça se savait, apparemment, on s'en fichait pas mal. Elle tenta sa chance alors avec Marina. Autant jouer franc jeu. Elle se renseigna.

\- Oui. Je suis au courant. Pour tout. Ici, vous êtes tous les trois des personnages de fiction. Quand on prononce vos noms, on pense à des êtres de papiers incarnés par des comédiens. On ne saurait punir pour un crime fictif. Personne ne remontera jusqu'à vous puisque vous êtes irréelle pour nous. Expliqua la dunkerquoise

Cersei sembla se calmer un peu. Il était vrai qu'elle avait un gros gain en laissant Lancel ici. Son secret ici était connu mais aucune action ne pouvait être entreprise contre elle. Mais dans le même temps, Lancel était un Lannister, il était porté disparu, et un Lannister disparu, cela pouvait affaiblir le clan au niveau réputation, même si Lancel n'était que le fils d'un second fils. Puis elle remarqua le regard de Lancel vers Marina. Il y avait autre chose, une autre raison qui le poussait à rester, et ce petit bout de femme, rondelette, masculine, sans fards, en était la cause. Etait-ce pour elle qu'il lui désobéissait ?

\- Il perd au change. Pensa-t-elle aigrement avant de se sentir presque honteuse.

La beauté était une arme, une arme mortelle même, mais elle n'assurait pas le bonheur. Oh, elle se fichait bien du bonheur de son cousin mais elle savait ce que c'était que d'être prisonnière de quelque chose sans amour, sans joie, où sa seule consolation était ses enfants.

Elle remarqua aussi que Marina ne s'était pas mêlée à l'affaire. Pourtant, elle aurait pu, elle avait tout à gagner en gardant Lancel auprès d'elle, pourtant elle le laissait faire ses choix et mener ses propres batailles.

\- Il y a autre chose. Tenta-t-elle doucement. Une autre chose qui te pousse à rester. C'est elle n'est-ce pas ? Tu restes pour elle. Pourquoi donc ? Que peut-elle t'offrir que Westeros ne puisse pas ? Pourquoi Lancel ?

\- Parce que je l'aime ! S'écria-t-il alors d'un coup

Marina se figea alors sur place, croyant avoir rêvé ces mots. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait une déclaration mais à chaque fois, cela lui faisait le même effet : l'incrédulité la plus totale. Oh, elle ne minimisait pas ce qu'elle était. Elle se trouvait jolie, mais cela la surprenait toujours qu'elle puisse intéresser quiconque au-delà de l'amitié. Au lycée, une amie lui avait dit qu'elle attirait le regard de pas mal de garçons, à son plus grand étonnement. Elle ne faisait rien pour les attirer, elle restait elle, elle vivait sa vie, elle était heureuse, point final. C'était bien l'un des rares points de la Vie à propos duquel elle était aveugle. Mais là, que Lancel Lannister, qui était considéré comme très beau car il ressemblait à son cousin Jaime, et il fallait rappeler que le chevalier était vu comme le plus bel homme des Sept Royaumes, l'aimait et qu'il la choisissait elle ! Elle, la petite jeune femme boulotte mais à l'aise avec son corps, jamais maquillé, la peau qui faisait encore quelques boutons, pas féminine pour deux sous au lieu de Cersei Lannister, la plus belle femme des Sept Royaume, la peau parfaite, la poitrine haute, les cheveux souples, blonds, épais, qui respirait la grâce et l'élégance ! Cersei remarqua d'ailleurs que si sa révélation ne choquait pas son cousin, elle avait choqué sa bienfaitrice. Elle ignorait sans doute les véritables sentiments du jeune homme à son égard.

Lancel quitta la pièce et se réfugia dans sa chambre, pour être seul un instant. Jaime décida que s'en était trop. Il comprenait Cersei mais dans le cas de Lancel, il fallait être un peu plus doux. Il jeta un œil à Marina, qui sembla comprendre son intention, car elle acquiesça. Il la laissa seule avec Cersei et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lancel. Il frappa à la porte de sa main valide.

\- C'est moi. Dit-il. Je peux entrer ?

Lancel ne répondit pas. L'homme se permit d'entrer et il verrait bien. Son cousin était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'air sombre.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Lancel acquiesça. Jaime s'assit alors sur le bord du lit. Il observa un peu la décoration. C'était simple, sobre, avec une photo de Marina et de Lancel sur le chevet.

\- C'est sympa ici. Etrange mais sympa. Commença-t-il

Lancel opina à nouveau du chef.

\- Lancel, écoute... Je vais être honnête, que tu rentres ou pas, je m'en fiche. Tu as ta vie et c'est normal. Mais je veux savoir, cette fille, tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Et pourquoi ? Par curiosité, hein. Je sais bien qu'on ne choisit pas qui on aime.

\- Parce qu'elle est elle-même. Elle est simple. Elle est gentille. Elle m'accepte comme je suis, avec mes faiblesses, mes pêchés, elle ne me juge pas. Elle me comprend, elle me comprend à un point que c'en est presque effrayant. Avec elle, je n'ai pas à jouer un rôle. Avec elle, je suis moi, et c'est tout. J'ai été plus heureux ici, avec une inconnue, pendant mes deux mois d'absence que pendant l'année que j'ai passé à la capitale avec mes cousins. Et je sais que si je voulais partir, elle me laisserait partir, parce qu'elle veut avant tout mon bonheur. Elle serait prête à se couper un bras si cela pouvait m'aider.

Jaime eut alors un sourire. Oh, comme il comprenait son cousin ! Ce qu'il lui expliquait, c'était en partie ce qu'il ressentait aux côtés de Cersei. Comment le blâmer de vouloir rester ?

\- Tu sais, d'après ce que tu me dis, je crois qu'elle t'aime aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas... Et à vrai dire, je suis prêt à me contenter de son amitié. Elle mérite mieux que moi.

\- Mais idiot ! C'est toi qu'elle veut ! Sinon, pourquoi serait-elle si protectrice envers toi ?

\- Par pitié ?

\- Par amour. De toute façon, il faudra bien que vous en parliez.

Lancel descendit de sa chaise improvisée. Jaime le suivit et ils quittèrent la chambre. Cersei était assise sur le canapé, un verre de jus de raisin à la main, gentiment proposé par Marina, qui ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser quelqu'un mourir de soif. Jaime lui intima de laisser le duo tranquille quelques instants, ils avaient besoin d'intimité.

\- Je suis désolé... Commença Lancel

\- Désolé de ?

\- Si jamais je t'ai offensée... Et si tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments, ce n'est pas grave, je...

Les mêmes sentiments ? Marina savait qu'elle aimait Lancel. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Pas à la manière d'une amante transie, mais elle avait toujours eu cette affection profonde, même avant qu'il n'arrive. Mais avec le temps, puis sa présence, cet amour était devenu viscéral, quiconque l'attaquait, elle sortait les griffes en véritable lionne. Et elle avait bien senti, ces derniers temps, ses sentiments évoluer à son égard. Elle ne voyait plus sa vie sans lui. Et son départ la dévasterait. Oui, s'il voulait partir, elle le laisserait partir mais l'idée lui brisait le cœur et l'effrayait. Il fallait bien qu'elle se rende compte de l'évidence. Elle l'aimait.

\- Marina ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet de son silence

Elle se retourna et sans crier gare, elle l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.

Les voyant de loin, Jaime eut un rire.

\- Je crois que notre cousin va rester, Cersei.

\- Mieux vaut elle qu'une autre. Pensa-t-elle. Elle sait mais elle tient sa langue, ici, nous ne sommes rien et elle est suffisamment fine pour ne pas la ramener. Oui, il peut bien rester. Ca ne changera rien.

Vers cinq heures, un autre coup de tonnerre éclata et une espèce de vortex bleu apparut dans le salon. Les jumeaux comprirent que c'était leur porte de sortie. Ils remercièrent Marina, Jaime souhaita à Lancel d'être heureux.

\- Attends.

Lancel lui donna diverses photos de lui, certaines avec Marina, prises dans ce monde si particulier.

\- Donne-les à Père et Mère. Qu'ils sachent que je suis heureux et que je vais bien. Dit-il

Jaime promit de les transmettre et le duo quitta leur univers.

Lancel serra la main de Marina dans la sienne et un soulagement l'envahit. Il allait rester. Il allait recommencer, renaître et il serait heureux, il le savait.

Il serait désormais le lionceau de Dunkerque.

 **A SUIVRE**


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : Quand Lancel Lannister se retrouve par accident dans notre monde, il n'a pour guide qu'une jeune femme un peu folle qui semble l'adorer pour une raison qui lui échappe. Avec tout cette étrangeté autour de lui, la cohabitation dans ce nouvel univers se passera-t-elle bien?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque**

 **Epilogue**

Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher sur les terres de Westeros quand Jaime et Cersei revinrent à travers le portail, sous les yeux incrédules de leur père et de leur oncle. Kevan eut un soulagement certain en voyant son neveu et sa nièce revenir. Après la disparition mystérieuse de Lancel, il avait craint que les jumeaux n'aient subi le même sort. Mestre Pycelle avait bien parlé d'un phénomène étrange lié à ces orages si peu naturels, qui auraient pu être la cause de l'absence de son fils, mais il n'y avait pas cru avant ce coup de tonnerre, cette porte immatérielle et les deux adultes la traversant.

\- Jaime, Cersei, vous allez bien ? Leur demanda-t-il aussitôt

\- Oui, mon oncle. Répondit Cersei

S'il ne dit rien, Tywin était heureux de voir ses deux aînés revenir, en bonne santé apparemment. Jaime s'approcha de son oncle.

\- Nous avons pu voir Lancel. Dit-il

Un éclat d'espoir brilla dans les yeux verts de l'aîné.

\- Il va bien. Il n'a pas souhaité rentrer mais sachez qu'il est heureux, en bonne santé, et il est entre de bonnes mains dans une bonne situation. Il m'a chargé de vous transmettre son amour. Ainsi que ceci.

Il lui tendit les photos donnés par son cousin. Kevan fut un peu surpris face à ces portraits si réalistes que l'on aurait dit des morceaux de la réalité arrachés sur l'instant. Malgré son habillement étrange, c'était bien son fils sur les images. Lancel souriait sur chacune d'entre elles, un sourire exprimant toute la force de sa jeunesse, son bonheur, sa joie. Il irradiait. L'homme ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi l'aîné de ses fils, le seul garçon qui lui restait désormais, avait décidé de rester dans cet ailleurs mystérieux. Mais grâce à ces tableaux étonnant de véracité, il savait que son fils était heureux. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi, c'était à Castral Roc. La capitale avait fait faner le beau sourire de son enfant, si sincère et chaleureux, et s'il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qui le minait, sans doute pour l'épargner, il avait bien senti qu'il était misérable dans sa vie nouvelle, même s'il faisait toujours de son mieux. Il eut un sourire tendre. Il prit une photo pour lui, pour la garder dans ses effets personnels, et décida d'envoyer le reste à sa femme, Dorna, avec une lettre lui expliquant tout. Lancel était peut-être loin, il ne le reverrait peut-être jamais, mais il savait qu'il était quelque part où il était enfin redevenu le garçon plein de vie qu'il avait été jadis. Lancel était heureux et cela était le principal pour lui. Il n'en demandait guère plus. Mentalement, il remercia les Dieux d'avoir accordé cette chance à son fils. Tout comme il les remercia d'avoir mis fin à son angoisse permanente et à son cauchemar récurrent, qu'il faisait toutes les nuits :

La peur qu'on lui annonce la mort de son enfant et qu'on lui amène son corps meurtri et froid.

 _XXXXX_

L'annonce du nouveau couple formé par Marina et Lancel ne choqua pas son entourage familial outre mesure, tous s'en étaient plus ou moins doutés. En revanche, les amis de la jeune femme en tombèrent des nues ! Eux qui avaient tenté de la caser, ils se retrouvaient au pied du mur !

\- Eh oui, désormais, vous voyez ce que ça fait de me voir avec quelqu'un. Dit-elle en plaisantant à son amie Camille

Elle était allée aider son ancien prof d'arts martiaux avec les passages de ceinture des petits, ainsi que pour des travaux de secrétariat et elle était restée observer le dernier cours du vendredi et du samedi soir, les ados et les adultes. Et quand ses amis de tatami virent Lancel l'embrasser au sortir du club, ils se sentirent alors comme bêtes.

Puis vinrent les félicitations sincères.

Certains posaient déjà la question du mariage et du bébé, après tout, Marina avait déjà 22 ans. Pour autant, malgré l'absence de bague au doigt, le duo se considérait comme mari et femme. Ils avaient bien tout le temps possible. Ils voulaient juste profiter de l'instant présent, de leur vie à deux. Le mariage, les enfants, c'était bien mais leur bonheur à eux ne passait pas par là, même si ces deux options étaient de jolis bonus, de belles additions. Pour eux, le bonheur, c'était d'être ensemble au quotidien, de se réveiller aux côtés de l'autre le matin, de voir en premier le visage de l'autre au réveil, de le voir en dernier avant de se coucher. Tant qu'ils demeuraient ensemble, tant qu'ils s'aimaient encore, tant qu'ils se comprenaient encore mutuellement et de manière si complète, rien ne pouvait perturber leur harmonie.

Aussi, Lancel et Marina étaient les nouveaux Candide de leur temps, leur adage étant désormais et à jamais :

Tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

 **FIN**


End file.
